Vampire aux yeux verts
by Fenice di Venezia
Summary: Après une remise en question, Harry retrouve ses origines ce qui le mène dans l'état de Washington où il trouvera le bonheur.
1. Prologue

**Hello la compagnie me voici de retour après ... houla ... beaucoup de temps.**

 **Je vous propose un crossover HP X Twilight.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

() _retour dans le passé_ ()

 **/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\**

 **Prologue**

Harry se trouvait dans un avion à destination de Pise en Italie.

Il fuyait l'Angleterre et tous ses parasites qui n'attendaient qu'une chose de lui : qu'il tue Voldemort et qu'il crève ensuite pour toucher son héritage.

Il avait découvert le pot aux roses un jour au détour d'un couloir en entendant ses deux traîtres d'amis parler de l'argent qu'ils touchaient, venant des ses compte, en jouant la comédie. Le hasard faisant bien les choses c'était la veille d'une sortie à Prés-au-lard. Il profita donc de celle ci pour se rendre à la succursale de Gringotts pour demander des comptes aux Gobelins.

()

 _\- Bonjour je souhaiterais parler au Gobelin qui s'occupe de mes comptes._

 _Le gobelin de l'accueil le regarda_

 _\- Un problème Mr Potter ?_

 _\- Plutôt oui et j'aimerais que la banque m'explique tout et avec des arguments en beton. répondit le petit brun en colère._

 _Le gobelin déglutit face au ton soupçonneux du jeune sorcier._

 _\- Je vais appeler mon directeur pour régler tout._

 _\- J'espère bien. fit Harry amère._

 _Un autre gobelin arriva peu de temps après._

 _\- Suivez moi Mr Potter._

 _Il guida Harry jusqu'à un bureau où il fit signe au jeune Potter de s'installer._

 _\- Quel est le problème ?_

 _\- À vous de me le dire. Comment de l'argent peut être transféré de mes voutes à d'autres sans mon accord?_

 _\- Je ne comprend pas, nous avons tous vos accords._

 _Harry tapa violemment des mains sur le bureau._

 _\- Maître gobelin, l'un de nous deux ment et ce n'est pas moi. Alors, je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir éclairci tout ce qui se passe._

 _Le gobelin s'agita sur son siège._

 _\- Votre tuteur est venu avec tous les document signés._

 _\- Bien … On avance maintenant. Éclairez moi sur l'identité de mon tuteur ?_

 _\- Mr Dumbledore bien sûr._

 _\- Oh ? Vraiment ? L'homme qui veut ma mort ! Ensuite, comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant de son identité et du contenu de mes voûtes ?_

 _\- Mr Dumbledore nous a affirmé que ça ne vous intéressait pas._

 _\- Et vous trouvez ça normal?_

 _\- Il avait des documents avec votre signature et le sceau des Potter._

 _\- Je vois, pour le sceau je ne sais pas mais ma signature était-elle celle ci ?_

 _Harry signa d'un magnifique HP stylisé sur un bout de parchemin._

 _Le gobelin s'agita encore plus._

 _\- Non. Je vais faire venir tous les papiers._

 _\- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous. fit le sorcier froidement._

 _Une heure plus tard, le constat était affligeant pour le gobelin : plusieurs voûtes avaient été ouvertes au nom des Weasley, des Dursley, l'Ordre du Phénix, d'Ombrage. Un contrat de mariage, en vue d'une union avec Ginny Weasley ainsi qu'un testament léguant tous ses biens à Dumbledore et à la famille de sa future épouse avaient été rédigés._

 _Dire que Harry était furieux était un euphémisme._

 _\- Comment, au nom de Merlin, avez-vous pu vous faire berner comme ça ?!Vous qui vous dites les meilleurs pour garder l'or des sorciers?!_

 _\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Lord Potter, nous sommes entièrement fautifs, vous êtes libre de me punir au nom de tous les gobelins._

 _Le directeur se plaça à coté du sorcier et se prosterna au sol. Harry le regarda et se calma._

 _\- Comment puis-je récupérer mes biens?_

 _Le gobelin releva la tête surpris._

 _\- Vous nous faites encore confiance ?_

 _\- Oui ... Vous vous êtes fait avoir par le vieux barbu, tout comme moi. Mais je suppose que vous allez y remédier ?_

 _\- En effet, nous allons bloquer immédiatement les voûtes ouvertes et vous rendre votre argent avec les intérêts._

 _\- Non, il s'en rendrait compte. Peut on agir plus discrètement?_

 _\- Oui, c'est possible. On va vous ouvrir une autre voûte en gardant les autres ouvertes. Nous allons remplacer votre argent par de l'or gobelin qui, comme l'or de farfadet, disparaît, au bout de quelque jours, dès lors qu'il est sorti des voûtes . Il nous est alors possible de le localiser et de prélever la somme sur le compte du fraudeur._

 _\- Bien, maitre Gobelin. Autre chose : je compte partir pour l'étranger à la fin de l'année scolaire. Est-ce que cela pose problème pour la gestion de mes comptes?_

 _\- Non, nos bureaux sont, pour ainsi dire, hors de l'espace. Nous sommes présents sur tous les continents et dans tous les pays simultanément. Quant aux coffres, c'est plus complexe à comprendre, mais je vais m'occuper de tout. Vous comptez partir où ?_

 _\- Aux États Unis sûrement._

 _\- Bien ... Sachez que dans chaque état se trouve une rue comme le chemin de traverse qui vous mènera à une de nos banques. C'est plus pratique pour les sorciers._

 _\- Pouvez vous faire le nécessaire pour m'obtenir la nationalité Américaine? Le tout discrètement._

 _\- Bien sûr. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement, Mr Potter._

 _\- Merci. En ce qui concerne les contrats, je souhaiterais que vous les annuliez aujourd'hui, sans que les personnes désignées n'en sachent rien._

 _\- Ce sera fait, Mr Potter._

 _\- Merci beaucoup Maître Gobelin. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour des problèmes. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée._

 _Harry se leva et quitta la banque._

Le jeune sorcier apprit ensuite que Dumbledore voulait sacrifier le couple Remus, Sirius, dans le but évident d'atteindre affectivement le héros. Il réussit à déjouer les plans d'Albus, fit sortir ses parrains du pays pour les mettre en sécurité.

Il prit ensuite contact avec le seigneur des ténèbres lui donnant rendez-vous dans la chambre des secrets au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore.

 _Tom arriva, il avait l'apparence de ses vingt ans._

 _\- Harry, comment se fait-il que le Golden boy prenne contact avec son ennemi ?_

 _\- En fait, Tom - excuse moi mais je n'arrive pas à t'appeler autrement - tu es mon faux ennemi. Tout a été monté de toutes pièces par le vieux glucosé._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _Harry lui avança une pensine lui montrant les souvenirs de son enfance et les manigances de l'ordre._

 _\- Je vois. Que comptes tu faire?_

 _\- Moi ? Partir, te laisser la place et faire ce que tu veux avec l'Angleterre à la condition que tu te cantonnes à cette ile._

 _\- Marché conclu._

 _Ils firent un serment sorcier en planifiant une petite attaque du ministère, histoire de tromper l'ennemi._

 _()_

Il se tourna vers son voisin et repensa à l'attaque. Il avait été entraîné dans la bataille par ses pseudos amis. Il avait brisé la fausse prophétie au grand damne de Dumby. Dans le hall du ministère, il avait croisé Tom qui avait fait semblant de le posséder. Mais lorsque le contact avait été brisé, le petit brun avait été touché par un sort inconnu qui l'avait fait s'écrouler.

()

 _Harry se réveilla et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne vit rien. Il essaya plusieurs fois sans succès._

 _\- Calmez vous Mr Potter, fit la voix du professeur Rogue._

 _\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous - et sachez que j'en ai beaucoup - me retrouver dans la même pièce que vous, non voyant et sans défense, ne m'incite absolument pas au calme._

 _\- Je peux comprendre. Bien ... je vous explique la situation. Bellatrix Lestrange vous a jetté un sort - de son invention - qui vous a rendu totalement aveugle._

 _\- Super, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé dans mes vies antérieures mais cela a dû être très moche pour que j'ai un karma aussi pourri._

 _Harry entendit un léger rire provenir de son professeur._

 _\- Vous êtes malade ? Voila que vous riez, et d'une de mes blague en plus._

 _\- Non je suis seulement moi même et ceci en présence de mon fils._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Oui, tu est mon fils et celui d'un autre vampire. C'est un peu long à t'expliquer. Pour le moment nous n'en avons pas le temps. Je dois te faire quitter l'Angleterre au plus vite._

 _\- J'ai déjà des papiers en règle pour les États-Unis._

 _\- Je sais. Rémus m'en a parlé, mais nous devons passer par l'Italie rejoindre ton deuxième père._

 _-Bien._

 _()_

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva aux côtés de Séverus dans un avion en direction de Pise. Son père avait pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'il était le fruit d'une union entre deux vampires (dont Séverus) et qu'il avait été implanté (en secret) dans le "ventre" de Lily Potter, en accord avec cette dernière, dans l'impossibilité d'avoir un enfant.

Peu après sa naissance, Dumby commença à s'intéresser au bébé ce qui les incita à garder le silence sur ses origines.

Après le décès de Lily et James Potter, le couple de vampires ne put récupérer l'enfant. Séverus s'était confondu en excuses : il lui avait été impossible d'agir différemment et de prendre Harry sous sa coupe. Il était, lui aussi, surveillé et devait jouer son rôle d'espion repenti en toute crédibilité.

 **/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\**

 **Re petite question pratique :**

 **Je fais apparaître Bella dans cette histoire maintenant la question est : retourne t'elle avec Edward ou se trouve t'elle quelqu'un d'autre ? (le vote est ouvert jusqu'à mercredi)**

 **Fenice**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello la compagnie !**

 **Alors résultat des votes : Bella va se trouver un nouveau mec moins coincé et pleurnicheur. Non je ne la ferais pas mourir j'en ai besoin par contre elle va être moins amorphe et maladroite.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre on se retrouve en bas!**

 **Chapitre 1**

Ils atterrirent à Pise. Là, Harry se laissa guider par son père.

\- Prince Severus. fit une voix inconnue d'Harry

\- Jane. salua Severus.

\- Prince ? ,murmura Harry.

\- Par alliance et il s'agit aussi du nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

\- Oh.

\- Le roi vous attend dans la voiture.

\- Nous te suivons.

Séverus guida son fils dans la direction que prit Jane. À l'extérieur de l'aéroport Harry eut un temps d'arret.

\- Harry ? appela son père.

\- Les vampires moldus brillent au soleil, pourtant je n'ai pas entendu de bruissement de cape venant de Jane.

\- Elle est protégée par un sort lancé par ton père.

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement. Il se laissa mener et entendit une portière s'ouvrir, il entra tant bien que mal dans la voiture étant vite rejoint par son père.

\- Bonjour Severus, qui est ce charmant jeune homme. fit la voix veloutée d'un autre homme.

\- Bonjour seigneur Aro, voici mon fils Harry et donc votre petit fils.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui angoissa Harry, mais qui fut vite rompu par une exclamation émerveillée.

\- Magnifico ! Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

\- Un moment, cher beau père. Harry, pardonne nous ce temps de silence. Mais il était nécessaire pour que je montre mes souvenirs au seigneur Aro. expliqua Severus ressentant le malaise de son fils.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié le pouvoir du seigneur Aro.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il est vrai que tu dois être désorienté.

En fait ton deuxième père est le fils que le seigneur Aro a eu lorsqu'il était encore humain. Il était ce que l'on appelle un né moldu. Aro l'a transformé après sa période de nouveau né.

Mon roi, nous ne vous avons pas parlé de votre petit fils auparavant car Harry était pris dans une affreuse machination et je n'ai pu l'en sortir que récemment.

\- Bien. Harry? Puis-je te toucher ?

\- Euh ... Oui, bien sûr! fit le petit brun incertain.

Il tendit la main au hasard et celle ci fut attrapée délicatement par le vieux vampire. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Aro ne pousse un grondement furieux. Harry se figea de peur.

\- Pardon mon ange, fit le roi. Ma colère n'est pas dirigée contre toi mais après les vermines qui t'ont fait du mal. Ridgel va être furieux lorsqu'il apprendra cela.

\- Ridgel ? demanda Harry confus.

\- Aurais-je oublié de te dire le nom de mon compagnon? fit Severus surpris.

\- J'en ai bien peur, papa.

-Oups ! Surtout ne lui dis pas ou je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. fit Severus en riant. Enfin, maintenant tu le sais, ton deuxième père se nomme Ridgel et il est le fils de Aro.

\- Ce qui fait de toi le Prince de Volterra et des vampires. ajouta Aro.

Le voyage jusqu'à Volterra se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, Aro questionnant son petit fils sur ses passions et ses goûts.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta Severus sortit en premier à la demande du roi. Harry entendit un bruit de collision et un léger grondement.

-Ridgel ! gronda Séverus.

\- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis Noël !J'ai bien le droit de te saluer à ma manière, non ? fit une voix masculine mélodieuse.

Harry sortit du véhicule aidé par son grand-père.

\- Mon ange, ma merveille. fit la voix qu'Harry supposa être celle de Ridgel. Puis-je ?

-Heu oui. fit le jeune homme incertain.

Il sentit deux bras délicats l'enlacer.

-Mon fils, ce que tu es magnifique.

-Non, fit tristement Harry. Je suis maigre et en plus aveugle, donc un fardeau.

\- No il mio angelo, la maigreur ça s'arrange, et pour ce qui est de ta cécité, cela se travaille. Tu va voir, on va tous t'aider et tu te débrouilleras aussi bien qu'un poisson dans l'eau.

\- Ridgel, arrête de faire ta mère poule. fit Severus

\- Ah toi ! Ne commence pas ! J'ai déjà dû me séparer de lui à cause des anglais ! Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de couver le fils que des mortels ont blessé par cupidité. Cela fait 14 ans que j'attends de pouvoir le serrer de nouveau dans mes bras.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu avant ? ,demanda Harry.

\- Parce que l'employeur de ton père avait mis en place une barrière qui empêchait toute créature magique d'approcher la maison de tes moldus. Il voulait pouvoir te manipuler à sa guise lorsque tu aurais l'age de rentrer à Poudlard. Et je peux te dire que j'ai tenté de la passer plus d'une fois, cette foutue protection.

\- Ça c'est sur ! gronda Severus.

\- Bon, le sujet est clos. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

Harry sourit et, heureux d'avoir enfin une famille, se laissa guider par son père. Ridgel lui décrivait en détail toutes les pièces qu'ils traversaient afin qu'il ne se sente pas perdu et qu'il prenne ses repères.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne rencontre pas d'autres vampires ? demanda soudain Harry.

\- C'est normal, ils sont tous dans la salle du trône à attendre le repas.

Harry se raidit en pensant aux pauvres innocents qui servaient de repas aux vampires.

\- Ce sont des criminels multi-récidivistes qui viennent des prisons du pays et de l'étranger.

\- Comment sais tu ce à quoi je pensais ?

\- Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler un copieur, j'ai la faculté de copier les dons, de me les approprier et, si je veux, d'en faire don à d'autres vampires.

\- Ça doit être pratique.

\- En effet, ton grand-père et ses frères sont connus pour leur aptitude à collectionner les dons. En fait, ils essayent de faire un recensement des divers pouvoirs des uns et des autres de manière à prévenir d'éventuels conflits. On a eu beaucoup de mal avec les Roumains. C'est pourquoi maintenant ils sont intransigeants vis à vis de la grandeur des clans.

\- En fait ils essayent de maintenir la paix.

\- Oui, mais comme toute politique certaines actions ne plaisent pas à tout le monde, les Volturis sont détestés des vampires, mais ils sont essentiels à leur paix.

Nous sommes arrivés à ta chambre.

Harry entendit une porte s'ouvrir, son père lui décrivit l'intérieur. La chambre était en fait une suite comprenant, un salon dans les tons blanc avec canapé, table basse sur laquelle se trouvait un ordinateur portable, une bibliothèque avec des livres, (en brail) aussi bien sorciers que moldus. Une seconde pièce était une chambre dans les tons verts avec un immense lit à baldaquin, une table de chevet de chaque coté, une commode avec une chaîne Hifi. Venait ensuite le dressing qui formait un couloir allant à la salle de bain aux couleurs de la maison griffondor.

\- Ton dressing est aménagé pour recevoir tes vêtements par type et par couleur et pourvu d'un étiquetage en brail.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est énorme pour moi.

\- Je me doute, mon ange, mais sache qu'ici tout le monde va se plier en quatre pour toi.

\- Je... quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi?

Ridgel rit.

\- Tu es le fils de l'unique Prince héritier et un héritier toi aussi. Tu es encore plus précieux pour les gardes royaux que tu ne l'étais pour les sorciers. Sauf qu'ici nous n'attendons rien de toi. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser choyer et profiter de ta vie.

\- Je vais devenir un vampire ?

\- Oui, comme tous sorciers avec du sang de créature. Tu recevras ton héritage à tes 16 ans.

\- Je retrouverai l'usage des mes yeux?

\- C'est une grande inconnue, je ne sais pas que te dire.

Ridgel, sourit et serra son fils dans ses bras. Harry un peu surpris dans un premier temps se détendit vite et profita de l'étreinte.

\- Tout se passera bien. L'héritage magique est complexe. Qui sait ? Peut être que tu retrouveras la vue. Viens, on va te présenter à l'ensemble de la garde.

Harry acquiesça, un peu angoissé ; ils sortirent de la chambre et Ridgel le guida jusqu'à la salle du trône. Aro regarda ses descendants arriver avec un sourire ravi, Séverus rejoignit les deux hommes de sa vie.

\- Ça va Harry ?

\- Oui pèr ... heu Severus.

\- Tu peux m'appeler père cela ne me dérange aucunement.

\- Merci père. répondit le plus jeune, ne croyant pas à sa chance.

Ils arrivèrent près des trônes. Aro prit la parole.

\- Chers gardes, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon petit fils, Harry Volturi Snape.

Les gardes applaudirent heureux de voir le fils de Ridgel.

\- Je tiens à préciser que notre jeune prince est sorcier et malheureusement aveugle suite à un sortilège.

Les vampires furent choqués et peinés pour leur Prince. Harry le ressentant tendit la main à son grand-père qui, lisant ses pensées, le laissa prendre la parole.

\- Je tiens à vous remercier tous de votre accueil. Je vous demanderais juste de faire un peu de bruit quand vous vous approchez de moi pour m'aider à me faire à cette nouvelle vie. Merci d'avance.

\- Vive le Prince. cria une voix que tous reprirent à suivre.

Aro regarda ses gardes avec fierté. Jamais la garde n'avait accueilli un nouveau membre comme cela. Ridgel prit la parole.

\- Pour le moment, mon fils est humain mais, à ses 16 ans, il deviendra un vampire. Je vous demanderai donc de faire attention à lui. Son sang ne doit pas vous attirer, puisqu'il sera un futur vampire. Vous pouvez disposer.

La salle se vida, seuls restèrent les rois et leurs compagnes. Harry fit la connaissance de sa grand-mère Sulpicia, de la seconde reine Athénadora ainsi que des deux autres rois Marcus et Caïus. Ces dernier se montrèrent très curieux de connaitre la vie du jeune Prince ainsi que le monde sorcier, mais également heurtés par les machinations de Dumbledore et ses sbires.

Harry commença à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie en apprenant le brail avec Aro. Son grand père était un professeur patient mais intransigeant, qui trouva, en Harry, un élève assidu et volontaire. Le jeune homme ne se décourageait jamais, ayant toujours envie d'apprendre plus.

Severus redécouvrait son fils : il n'était plus la catastrophe qu'il avait connu à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi n'étais tu pas comme cela à l'école ?

-Par habitude. Les Dursley ne supportaient pas que je sois meilleur que leur fils. J'ai toujours aimé apprendre ; lire me permettait de rêver et de m'échapper. À l'école, j'avais toujours Hermione sur le dos. Pour ce qui est des devoirs, je ne faisais que le strict minimum afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Les potions et la défense sont des matières que j'adore mais comme tu m'avais pris en grippe, j'ai décidé de ne pas trop m'investir. Je m exerçais seul dans les toilettes de Mimi.

\- Je vois. fit Séverus. On pourrait croire que tu es un Serpentard.

\- C'est le cas, le choipeau voulait me m'envoyer là bas.

Severus sourit à l'aveu de son fils.

Ses deux parents enmenèrent Harry dans l'allée sorcière la plus proche de Volterra. Là-bas, ils trouvèrent le familier du jeune sorcier. Selon Ridgel il s'agissait d'un magnifique loup noir, plus grand que les loups normaux. L'animal fut nommé Fenrir, en l'honneur du fils du dieu nordique, Loki et devint officiellement le guide d'aveugle de Harry.

La veille de ses 16 ans, Harry ne se sentait pas très bien. Il était épuisé et avait mal partout. Ridgel, le voyant ainsi, soupçonna l'arrivée de l'héritage du jeune homme. Il lui ordonna alors gentiment d'aller se reposer.

Harry dormit une partie de la journée. À la nuit tombée, les rois et le couple princier entrèrent dans sa chambre afin de veiller le sorcier et le soutenir dans l'épreuve qu'était l'héritage magique.

Vers minuit, le corps d'Harry se contorsionna sous l'afflux magique qui se déversa en lui. Les vampires qui le veillaient virent son corps changer : ses cheveux s'allongèrent, son corps prit quelques centimètres, ses muscles se dessinèrent et sa peau palit.

Lorsque la transformation fut achevée, le jeune vampire ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

\- À la question " est-ce que la transformation me rendra la vue?" je peux vous assurer que la réponse est oui !

Ridgel poussa un cri de joie et, se précipitant sur son fils, le serra dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon ange, je suis si heureux pour toi !

Harry sourit et s'éloigna pour voir enfin son père. Ce dernier était grand, assez musclé, il avait des cheveux bruns lui arrivant au milieu du dos et ses yeux étaient d'un violet bleu.

\- Papa, tu est superbe.

\- C'est ce que me dit toujours ton père. sourit le grand brun.

\- Ridgel ! râla Severus.

Les deux rirent de l'exclamation du potionniste. Harry se tourna vers les rois qui lui sourirent, heureux de voir leur protégé en bonne santé.

La nouvelle du retour d'Harry à une vision normale se répandit rapidement dans le château. Tous les vampires étaient heureux pour leur Prince. Harry devenu vampire à son tour s'initia au régime alimentaire des Volturis en le couplant avec les sucettes de sang proposées par les sorciers. Il pouvait également manger de la nourriture humaine ce qui limitait sa consommation de sang.

Jane, Alec, Démétri et Félix se prirent d'affection pour le petit brun et ils lui apprirent beaucoup de choses, que se soit pour se défendre ou pour conduire une voiture ou une moto. Harry pu passer ses examens de conduite pour ces deux véhicules.

Harry continua tranquillement son apprentissage, en tant qu'élève sorcier par correspondance à l'institut de Rome. Là, il apprit à devenir animagus : il en possédait plusieurs et se transformait, selon ses envies, en tigre, en serpent ou en phénix. Il se perfectionna en magie de l'esprit et en potion. Il poursuivit également ses études moldu. Il s'investissait tellement qu'il ne vit pas les mois s'écouler. Tant et si bien que Ridgel décida de le freiner.

-Du calme l'érudit, tu va attaquer le programme de terninale avec un an d'avance.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui tu es en avance.

\- Oups.

\- C'est pas grave, tu vas pouvoir profiter des mois qui te restent pour te reposer et profiter de ta jeunesse.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup rejoindre Sirius et Remus en Amérique. Penses tu que cela soit possible ?

\- Bien sûr, mon ange. Je comptais y retourner pendant quelques temps et Severus a reçu une proposition pour enseigner à l'institut de Salem. Rémus et Sirius y enseignent également.

\- Comment le sais tu ?

\- Parce que nous le lui avons dit. fit la voix bien connue de Sirius.

Harry poussa un cri de joie et se précipita dans les bras de son parrain. Celui ci le réceptionna et éclata de rire face à la réaction de son filleul.

-Comment vas tu mon grand ? J'ai eu si peur pour toi quand j'ai appris que tu avais perdu la vue.

\- Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter j'ai recouvré la vue. Et maintenant, je sais me battre et je contrôle ma soif de sang.

\- Je suis très content pour toi, mon petit faon.

\- Heu ! En fait mon animagus est un tigre.

Sirius sursauta ... avant de rire.

\- En effet, tu n'es pas un faon.

Harry serra ensuite Remus dans ses bras.

Les maraudeurs restèrent plusieurs mois en Italie.

Harry passa ses épreuves d'examen de fin d'année sorcière avec succès et un an d'avance.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de passer la prochaine année scolaire en Amérique afin de partager la vie de Sirius et Rémus et de découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

 **Re la compagnie !**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne connais pas mes délais de publication. Pour le moment le chapitre 2 est écrit mais pas corrigé.**

 **Chose surprenante c'est ma maman qui me corrige et ça prend un peu de temps j'essaye de prendre un peu d'avance avant de publier.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici la suite de vampire aux yeux verts !**

 **J'ai mis un peu de temps et je m'en excuse, mais point positif : j'ai un chapitre et demi d'avance donc ça va pouvoir être publié rapidement.**

 **Je vais rassurer certaines personnes et peut-être en décevoir d'autres : c'est bien un slash.  
Pour savoir avec qui ? Je vous laisse le suspense. **

**Pour répondre à Guest qui me dit ceci dans sa review :** _« Petite question... comment ça se fait qu'un ado puissent apprendre autant de choses si difficile en peu de temps, alors que ça nécessiterait des années entières d'entrainement ? Désolée mais c'est pas réaliste du tout et ça fait très Gary-Sue. C'est malheureusement souvent le cas dans les HP/TW... essaie de faire un peu attention à tous les clichés horripilants. »_

 **Je ne compte pas tomber dans les clichés, loin de là, par contre : Harry étant un vampire, il ne dort que quelques heures par jour, donc avec des potions et une bonne dose de curiosité, pour moi le fait de rattraper le peu qu'il a loupé en étude moldu (sachant qu'il étudiait aussi pendant l'été chez les Dursley) est possible. Pour la magie : le retourneur de temps est aussi bien pratique ^^. Je ne prends pas mal cette review elle m'a permis de voir les incohérences de mon histoire**

 **Mille excuses pour la rapidité des actions et de l'histoire, j'ai beau essayer, j'ai du mal à faire durer l'action.**

 **Merci à tous pour les reviews c'est très motivant, les critiques sont très constructives et vraiment moins saignantes que certaines de mes précédentes fics.**

 **Fenice**

 **/**

 **/**

Chapitre 2

Harry se trouvait de nouveau dans l'avion, mais cette fois il était en compagnie de ses deux parents et du demi-frère de Ridgel : Léonardo. Ils allaient retrouver Sirius et Remus sur la côte ouest des Etats Unis dans l'état de Washington dans une petite bourgade du nom de Forks qui se trouvait à trois heures de route de Seattle.

L'avion entama sa descente. Harry était excité de pouvoir enfin vivre avec son parrain.

Il avait apprit lors de la visite de Sirius et Remus que la guerre entre les maraudeurs et Severus était un simulacre. En effet, ils étaient tous amis, même Peter, en dépit de sa trahison.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit, les sorciers attendirent que le gros des voyageurs quitte l'appareil avant de bouger, évitant ainsi les bousculades. Une fois les portiques de sécurité passés, ils se dirigèrent vers la partie sorcière de l'aéroport pour pouvoir transplaner en toute discrétion.

L'arrivée dans la demeure qu'occupaient les Maraudeurs se fit dans le calme. Sirius fit faire le tour du propriétaire au jeune sorcier : il s'agissait d'un manoir sur quatre étages.

Au sous-sol se trouvaient un laboratoire de potion, une réserve pour les ingrédients et plusieurs caves.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger,une salle de bal, un salon de jeux, un home cinéma et une piscine intérieure.

Le premier étage était réservé au couple de maraudeurs et comportait une grande suite avec chambre, salle de bain et salon. Le reste de l'étage était divisé en plusieurs chambres d'invités avec salle de bain.

Les autres étages étaient identiques au premier. Ils appartenaient respectivement au couple de vampires pour le deuxième étage, à Léonardo pour le troisième et à Harry pour le quatrième.

Harry ouvrit la porte qui correspondait à ses appartements qui comprenaient, un salon dans les tons blanc avec canapé, table basse sur laquelle se trouvait un ordinateur portable, une bibliothèque avec des livres, aussi bien sorciers que moldus. Une seconde pièce était une chambre dans les tons verts avec un immense lit à baldaquin, une table de chevet de chaque coté, une commode avec une chaîne Hifi. Venait ensuite le dressing qui formait un couloir allant à la salle de bain aux couleurs de la maison griffondor.

Le petit brun se tourna vers Ridgel qui l'avait suivit.

\- Elle est comme celle de Volterra.

\- Oui, sachant que tu l'aimais, nous avons fait en sorte que les deux se ressemblent.

/

HP/TW

/

Harry entra au lycée de Forks au début du mois d'octobre.

Le jour de sa rentrée, Ridgel le déposa près du secrétariat. Le petit brun salua son père avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Là, la secrétaire l'accueillit gentiment.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être le jeune Harry Snape ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Le directeur m'a informé de ton arrivée, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris soin de prévenir une de nos élève qui te servira de guide.

\- Merci à vous.

\- Mais de rien mon petit. Ha, la voilà. Miss Weber, voici Harry Snape, notre nouvel élève.

\- Enchantée. Je suis Angéla Weber. fit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

Harry la détailla du regard. Elle possédait, des cheveux bruns clairs striés de mèches couleur miel et des yeux bruns. Tout en elle n'était que douceur et gentillesse.

\- Bonjour, je suis Harry Snape. Heureux de te rencontrer.

\- Je te conduis à notre premier cours. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, on a tous nos cours en commun.

\- Je te suis.

Angela sortit du bureau suivie par le petit brun.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer mon indiscrète, mais tu es un sorcier ?

\- En effet.

Il se rapprocha un peu de son guide _._

\- Mais chut c'est un secret

Angéla rit.

\- Je viens d'Angleterre. Si tu veux, la place de meilleure amie est disponible.

\- Je prends. fit elle.

Harry sourit et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers leur salle de classe.

Ils commençaient leur journée par le cour de maths. Angéla présenta Harry au professeur qui le fit se présenter à la classe.

Harry s'installa ensuite à la table de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Tu as attiré l'attention de Jessica Stanley et sa clique.

\- Aie ! Et je risque quoi ?

\- Être pris pour cible et devenir leur prochain centre d'attraction.

\- Ouais ... Pas bien réjouissant tout ça.

\- En effet, ce sont commères et compagnie.

Ils se turent et écoutèrent le cours. Harry avait sorti son nécessaire pour prendre des notes et écouta attentivement le professeur.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent rapidement, entrecoupés d'intercours, durant lesquels Harry envoya paître Jessica sous le regard rieur d'Angéla.

À la pause repas, Angéla était aux côtés de son ami pour prendre son plateau. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua la grimace de douleur d'Harry alors qu'il posait la main au niveau de son cœur.

\- Que se passe t'il ?

\- Je ressens une immense tristesse comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur.

\- Oh ! comprit Angéla. Ça doit être Isabella Swan. Comment sais tu qu'elle souffre ?

\- Je suis un empathe naturel.

\- Je vois. Cela ne dois pas être facile tous les jours. Pour en revenir à Bella, elle a été quittée pas son petit ami qui est un vampire. Elle a du mal à s'en remettre.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table isolée. Ben, le petit ami d'Angela, se joignit à eux, la jeune fille racontant l'histoire de Bella, du moins, ce qu'elle en savait. Ben fit la connaissance d'Harry et lui apprit qu'il était aussi un sorcier. Harry leurs avoua qu'il avait sauté une classe et qu'il avait 17 ans. Ils évoquèrent ensuite l'institut de Salem dont le couple avait suivi le cursus par correspondance.

Soudain Ben sursauta.

\- Attends ... tu viens d'Angleterre ?

\- Oui .

\- Donc Harry Potter ?

\- C'est moi.

Le couple sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ta célébrité qui nous intéresse.

Harry les remercia et leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec ses anciens amis. Ben et Angéla en furent révoltés.

Leur pause terminée, ils prirent la direction de leur classe, Harry toujours un peu intrigué par la situation de Bella. Il ne comprenait pas que des vampires puissent laisser une jeune fille seule, saine et sauve, alors qu'elle connaissait leur condition.

La journée passa rapidement d'autant plus qu'Harry était dispensé de sport.

À la fin des cours il retrouva Léonardo et son loup Fenrir.

\- Alors, la journée ?

\- Inintéressante. Ce n'est pas Ridgel qui devait venir me chercher ? Non pas que je sois mécontent de te voir.

\- Si, mais j'ai décidé de t'emmener chercher un bolide.

\- Ok ! Mais à deux conditions : je la veux rapide et pas voyante.

\- Bien sur, c'est ta voiture avant tout ... À toi de décider.

Léo démarra et prit la direction de Seattle.

Là, ils visitèrent plusieurs concessionnaires de voitures neuves mais aucune ne plût à Harry. Ils passèrent devant un vendeur de vieilles voitures et Harry tomba en arrêt devant une magnifique Mustang GT noire avec des bandes blanches.

\- Celle là.

\- Tu as bon goût. Un pur sang américain : une mustang GT.

Ils entrèrent dans le garage, marchandèrent avec le vendeur juste pour le plaisir, sachant qu'ils repartiraient avec la merveille coûte que coûte. Finalement ils l'achetèrent et repartirent chacun avec leur voiture. Fenrir accompagna son maitre dans la sienne, Harry le regarda malicieux.

\- Tu veux faire comme les chiens ?

Le loup ouvrit la gueule lui offrant une sorte de sourire canin. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre passager et Fenrir passa la tête dehors.

Chez les maraudeurs la voiture fit sensation.

Harry prit Ridgel à part et lui raconta l'histoire de Bella ; ce dernier parut surpris.

\- C'est étrange. Je connais bien Carlisle, le fondateur de ce clan, et ce n'est pas son genre.

\- J'ai envie de me rapprocher d'elle, cette fille paraît si triste et seule.

\- Toi et ton bon coeur. sourit Ridgel. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle connait notre existence. Je vais en toucher deux mots à ton grand-père afin qu'on puisse trancher sur son sort.

\- Il ne va pas vouloir la tuer ?

\- Non, pas si je lui dis que je la surveille et que tu veux être son ami. Il ne peut rien nous refuser.

Harry éclata de rire. À ce moment là, Sirius arriva pour annoncer à son filleul qu'il se rendait à la Push. Le jeune vampire décida de se joindre à lui.

Sa première rencontre avec les loups ne s'était pas fait sans casse. Harry avait du montrer patte blanche dans tous les sens du terme.

Durant cette rencontre il avait dû se transformer en tigre afin de calmer Sam Uley, l'Alpha de la meute. Il avait ensuite expliqué à la meute sa manière de se nourrir ; les loups avaient fini par admettre que, certes, ils étaient des protecteurs, mais que les criminels n'entraient pas dans leur cadre de protection.

Le lendemain, son arrivée fut remarquée au lycée.

Ben regarda la voiture du plus jeune avec admiration.

\- Wouha ! Elle en jette.

\- Merci, comment allez vous?

\- Bien et toi ? demanda Angéla.

\- Parfait, ça ne vous dérange pas que je mange en compagnie de Bella?

\- Non, mais tu risques de te retrouver face à un mur.

\- Je prends le risque. À part les sorciers, aucun humain ne doit être au courant de l'existence des vampires sous peine d'être tué par la suite ou transformé.

Angéla poussa un léger cri de frayeur.

-Tu va la tuer ?

\- Non. la rassura Harry. La garder à l'œil et essayer de sympathiser : elle est si triste.

\- C'est vrai mais on a déjà essayé de la raisonner, sans succès.

Ils clôturèrent là la discussion pour se rendre à leur cours. La matinée passa lentement pour Harry.

Lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fit rire Angéla.

\- A plus. souffla t'il doucement.

Il sortit de la classe pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. Là, après avoir repéré Bella, il prit son repas et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Il se racla légèrement la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Je peux m'installer avec toi ? lui demanda t'il lorsqu'elle le regarda.

\- Si tu veux mais je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie. murmura t'elle.

\- Tu parles c'est déjà ça. sourit il en s'installant. Je suis Harry Snape ...

\- Le nouveau, oui je sais. Isabella Swan, la fille du shérif.

\- Je le sais également.

Elle le regarda, surprise, avant de sourire ... Bien que ça soit un faible sourire.

\- Yes ! J'ai réussi à te faire sourire.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

\- Défi personnel. lui expliqua Harry. Ça pimente mes journées.

\- Tu en fais beaucoup ?

\- Trois ou quatre, ça dépend des jours.

Bella secoua la tête ne le croyant pas.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non, mais tes amis qui s'inquiètent pour toi, m'ont averti que je risquais de me heurter à un mur.

Bella se renferma aussitôt.

\- Non pas de ça s'il te plait. supplia doucement Harry. Je te sens si triste, tu es une si jolie fille, la tristesse ne te va pas.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours sonna sans que Bella ne reparle. Harry la regarda partir tristement, il sentit la présence de Ben à ses cotés.

\- Il y avait de l'idée mais ça tombe à plat.*

\- Je t'aurais bien dit que tu as raison si je n'avais pas ceci en main.

Harry agita doucement le portable de Bella qu'il venait de lui subtiliser.

\- Malin comme un singe.** sourit Ben

\- En Angleterre, on m'aurait appelé Serpentard.

\- C'est vrai. Que comptes tu en faire?

\- Lui rendre bien sûr.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est mon super prétexte pour me rendre chez elle.

\- Pas bête.

\- Merci.

Les garçons rirent avant de se rendre à leur cours.

A la fin de la journée, Harry prit la direction de la maison des Swan. Il soupira de soulagement en ne voyant pas la voiture du shérif. Il sortit de son véhicule et alla frapper à la porte. Il entendit quelqu'un se cogner à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le visage de Bella se ferma lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- Je viens juste te rendre ton portable. signala Harry avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer la porte.

\- Oh ! Merci.

\- De rien. Je ne voulais pas te juger ou te blesser tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé.

\- Pardonné. Tu es le premier à te soucier de moi depuis...

Bella respira un grand coup comme si cela lui coûtait.

\- Depuis ma rupture. Je faillis à tous mes devoirs, entre, ne reste pas à la porte.

\- Merci.

Harry entra dans la maison et Bella le guida vers le salon. Ils s'installèrent face à face et Harry prit un air sérieux et la posture d'un psy.

\- Alors … Racontez moi tout, Mlle Swan.

Cette dernière rit de bon coeur.

\- J'aimerais mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop tôt.

\- Je comprends. Quand tu sera prête. Mais sache que je ne te jugerai pas.

\- Merci. Bon eh bien, à ton accent, je dirais que tu es Anglais.

Harry acquiesça. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à faire connaissance et ne virent pas le temps s'écouler si bien qu'ils furent surpris de l'arrivée de Charlie Swan.

\- Papa ? Il est déjà si tard ? s'étonna Bella.

\- Oui ma puce.

Charlie se tourna vers Harry.

\- Bonjour, je ne pense pas te connaitre. Qui es-tu ?

\- Harry Snape. Ma famille et moi sommes nouveaux en ville. Je suis venu rendre son téléphone à Bella et faire connaissance avec elle.

\- Oh bien. Heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Harry prit congé de la famille Swan, promettant à Bella de la retrouver le lendemain au lycée.

/\ /\ /\

 _* citation de Tarzan Disney_

 _** citation d'Aladdin Disney_

 ** _/\ /\ /\_**

 ** _Re :_**

 **La suite n'est pas encore définie cela dépendra, un peu de vous :  
Mperg ou pas ? (entre autres) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Avant "Merci pour tout !" les review, les follows et à ceux qui me mettent en favoris ça me touche vraiment beaucoup.**

 **Au vu des réponses je pense faire un mperg.**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir on ne verra pas de Cullen avant le chapitre 6.**

 **Je tiens a essayer de suivre la chronologie de Tentation, tout en l'adaptant à ma fic et en répondant à certaines attente des lecteurs tel que « Serpent d'ombre » qui me demandait si on allait revoir les persos anglais.**

 **Cordialement**

 **Fenice di Venezia**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **/\ /\ /\ /\**

Chapitre 3

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la soirée avec Bella. Les deux jeunes gens avaient appris à se connaitre et passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Au lendemain de cette soirée, Ben et Angéla furent surpris de voir arriver Bella. Cette dernière les pria de l'excuser de son comportement des mois précédents. Le couple lui pardonna facilement lui expliquant qu'ils avaient bien compris la situation.

Les trois sorciers s'étaient beaucoups rapprochés, passant plusieurs samedis dans l'allée sorcière de Seattle ou bien, allant dans les stades de Quidditch pour assister aux matchs de l'équipe de Seattle ou de l'équipe nationale Américaine, bien partie pour aller en finale. Ils passaient également toutes les pleines lune, sous leur forme animagus, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et la meute de Quilleute. Angéla était une magnifique lynx tandis que Ben était un puma.

/

HP/TW

/

Un soir de décembre, alors qu'Harry était à la recherche de son repas, un violeur multi-récidiviste, il tomba sur ce dernier en train d'essayer d'agresser une jeune fille.

\- Je pense que la demoiselle n'a pas envie. fit il en entrant dans la ruelle dans laquelle la proie du vampire et sa victime se trouvaient.

\- Occupe toi de tes affaires petit merdeux.

L'homme saisit la jeune fille qui essayait de s'enfuir et Harry reconnut Bella Swan.

\- Cela me concerne d'autant plus que c'est mon amie que tu tiens.

Le violeur lâcha Bella et se rua sur le jeune vampire lui donnant un coup de poing. Harry essuya le sang qui coulait de la comissure de ses lèvres.

\- J'aime quand on me résisiste. Ca donne un gout de gibbier au sang. Mais vois tu, là tu m'énerves.

Il fonça sur sa proie qui ne le vit pas arriver grâce à la vélocité de sa condition de vampire qui lui conférait un gros avantage. Harry l'immobilisa avant de planter ses crocs dans le cou de sa victime et de ponctionner son sang.

Lorsque toute vie quitta le corps du violeur, le vampire relâcha sa proie qui s'écrasa au sol. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bella qui le regardait incrédule.

\- Tu es un vampire?!

\- Heu ... oui. fit-il contri. Pour tout te dire ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais te l'annoncer. Que fais tu là d'ailleurs ? Tu ne devais pas aller au cinéma avec Mike Newton ?

\- Si, mais lui et mon ami Jacob Black sont partis en vitesse car ils étaient malades. J'allais à ma voiture lorsque cet homme m'a agressée.

\- Je vois.

Harry brûla le corps du violeur d'un sort avant de dispercer ses cendres.

\- Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- D'accord, merci. Mais comment es-tu venu?

Harry lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Pas en voiture si c'est ce qui te tracasse.

Harry fit sortir son amie de la ruelle avant de se laisser guider jusqu'à la voiture de la jeune fille.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour brûler le corps de l'homme ? C'est ton pouvoir de vampire ?

\- Oui et non,c'est plus compliqué que ça et long à expliquer.

\- Ça tombe bien on a une heure de route devant nous.

\- En effet. Comme tu le sais que je ne suis pas américain. Je suis né en Angleterre et ce que tu m'as vu faire toute à l'heure, c'est de la magie.

\- Magie ? Comme sorciers, baguette magique et fée Carabosse ?

Le sorcier sourit.

\- Oui et non. Pour la Fée Carabosse, c'est non, mais le reste tu as bon. Je suis né durant une période de trouble entre le "bien" et le "mal". Une soi disant prophétie a été prononcée un peu avant ma naissance faisant croire aux sorciers que je devais les sauver.

Harry lui raconta une bonne partie de sa vie, passant certains détails, en expliquant d'autres.

\- Comment diable es tu venu vivre à Forks?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que l'on me manipulait pour avoir mon argent. L'homme contre lequel je me battais était, en fait, pour les droits des créatures magiques et l'enrichissement de la magie. C'est compliqué à expliquer. Bref, mon vrai père m'a fait quitter l'Angleterre pour l'Italie. Là, j'ai fait la connaissance de mon second père.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- La magie, très chère. En Italie, j'ai rencontré le reste de ma famille, à savoir les Volturi.

Bella sursauta en entendant le nom de la famille.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'eux. Il parait que ce sont des tyrans.

\- Comme toutes histoires, il faut entendre les deux versions. C'est comme un délinquant qui dirait que ton père est un salopard. Les Volturis sont la police des vampires ; ils sont là pour faire règner la paix et éviter les conflits. Malheureusement ça ne se fait pas seulement en tapant sur les doigts.

\- On ne m'a pas fait comprendre cela de cette façon, en effet.

\- C'est comme le croquemitaine pour les enfants pas sages : ne fais pas cela sinon les Volturis te tueront. Ils le font certes, mais pas sans raison.

\- Je vois.

\- La famille de vampires que tu as connue n'a pas respecté les règles.

Bella frissonna d'effroi.

\- Ils ne seront pas tués et toi non plus. Par contre, tu sera transformée.

\- C'est ce que je voulais, mais Lui refusait : il ne voulait pas prendre mon humanité.

\- C'est le problème de Carlisle Cullen et sa famille : ils refusent leur statut de vampire. Maintenant, je ne les connais pas personnellement, donc je ne peux pas les juger.

\- Je ne connais pas d'autres vampires à part eux et le groupe de nomades qui a essayé de me tuer.

\- C'est pas faux. Si tu veux, tu pourra rencontrer mes deux parents, ce sont des vampires également.

\- Merci beaucoup Harry.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Bella qui grimaça en voyant son père sur le perron ce dernier semblait inquiet. Il s'approcha de la voiture.

\- Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Jacob m'a appelé il y a plus d'une heure et demi pour me dire qu'il t'avais laissée et que tu rentrais seule.

\- Je vais bien Charlie. Comme tu peux le voir je ne suis pas seule ; j'ai rencontré Harry près du cinéma.

\- Bonsoir Harry. Tu n'avais pas ta voiture?

\- Bonsoir Mr Swan. Non, mes parents m'avaient déposé à Port-Angeles plus tôt dans la journée. J'allais les appeler pour rentrer lorsque j'ai croisé Bella. Du coup, je lui ai tenu compagnie. mentit Harry comprenant que la jeune fille ne voulait pas inquièter son père en racontant sa mésaventure

\- C'est gentil à toi.

\- Je vous en prie, cela m'a permis de ne pas attendre une heure avant de rentrer.

\- Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ? proposa Bella.

\- C'est gentil mais non merci. Je vais rentrer avant que mes parents s'inquiètent.

Harry salua la famille Swan et s'éloigna à allure humaine. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue du père de Bella il transplana pour atterrir à l'entrée du manoir.

\- Bonsoir la compagnie. cria t'il en entrant.

Tout le monde lui répondit et il les retrouva dans le salon.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler de Bella et de ce qu'elle savait.

Ridgel décida de tout lui apprendre sur les vampires ainsi que sur les lois qui régissent ce peuple.

Le lendemain, Harry retrouva ses amis sorciers sur le parking du lycée. Il salua ses amis avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers leur cours respectif, Bella en profita pour le remercier d'être intervenu et de l'avoir sauvée la veille au soir.

Les quatres ados se retrouvant le midi à leur table attitrée, Bella fut surprise de voir Harry manger.

\- Je ne suis pas un vampire normal, rappelle toi, ma magie me permet de me nourrir comme un humain ordinaire.

Bella le regarda estomaquée, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il parle ouvertement de sa condition devant le couple.

Angela lança un sort de silence autour d'eux.

\- Nous connaissons l'existence des vampires. En fait, nous sommes des sorciers nous aussi. Nous ne te l'avons pas dit plutôt, car comme les vampires, nous devons garder notre existence secrète.

\- Je comprends mieux. Mais pourquoi m'en parler maintenant?

\- Grace à Harry tout simplement. Sans lui, nous aurions gardé le silence, vois tu : les lois sorcières sont moins strictes que celles des vampires mais elles nous obligent aussi à garder secrète notre nature. Depuis les chasses aux sorcières, nous faisons très attention, nous ne devons pas faire de magie devant les moldus, autrement dit les non-sorciers. Là où les sorciers utiliseront un sort pour effacer la mémoire, les vampires tuent.

Bella se tourna vers Harry.

\- Ma condition de sorcier fait que je me nourris aussi bien de sang que de nourriture humaine. De plus, l'invention de la sucette de sang par les sorciers fait que je n'ai besoin que d'une victime par mois. Je pourrais tenir plus longtemps mais ça me rend instable et pas vivable. Je te propose de rencontrer ma famille ce soir si tu veux, mon père t'en parlera en détail. Vous êtes tous deux invités également.

La sonnerie de la reprise des cours se fit entendre. Les jeunes gens se rendirent dans leurs salles respectives, histoire pour Harry et Angéla et biologie pour Ben et Bella.

L'étude terminée, Ben et Angéla montèrent dans la voiture d'Harry tandis que Bella les suivait avec sa camionette.

Ils sortirent de Forks, puis après quelques kilomètres Harry prit un chemin forestier. Ils passèrent un portail prolongé d'un mur de pierre sur chacun des côtés. Le petit convoi continua à rouler sur le chemin ; 5 minutes après avoir passer le portail, ils virent enfin le manoir.

Harry gara sa voiture devant les marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la demeure. Ils sortirent des voitures, le sorcier regardant ses amis observer les alentours, ébahis. Bella regarda l'enclos qui se trouvait à coté du manoir et fronça les sourcils en voyant les drôles de chevaux qui s'y trouvaient. Ils étaient entièrement noirs, ailés, squelettiques, leur tête était celle d'un dragon, ils possédaient des ailes de chauve-souris, une longue queue et des crocs pointus. Ils étaient effrayants et en même temps fascinants.

\- C'est quoi ces animaux ? demanda t'elle.

Harry la regarda surpris.

\- Tu peux les voir ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce sont des créatures magiques, tu ne devrais normalement pas les voir ! Même étant sorcier, peu d'entre nous sont capable de les voir.

Il se tourna vers Ben et Angéla qui lui signifièrent qu'eux aussi les voyaient.

\- Comment se fait - il que je puisse les voir alors que je ne suis pas une sorcière ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée là dessus.

Harry s'approcha de Bella et lui prit doucement le poignet, celui qu'avait mordu James. Il regarda la marque laissée par le vampire.

\- Comment as tu su ?

\- Parce que je suis un vampire : on sent quand un vampire a mordu un humain. Le fait que tu puisses percevoir la magie, s'explique par la présence du venin dans tes veines. Les vampires, même d'origine moldue, peuvent voir la magie.

\- Oh. fit Bella surprise.

-Les créatures dans l'enclos, sont des Sombrals. Ils sont appelés "créatures des ténèbres" car ils servent de transporteurs vers la mort. Seuls ceux qui ont vu cette dernière peuvent voir les Sombrals. Ce que tu as fait quand tes vampires ont tués James.

Bella acquiessa. Harry les guida ensuite vers le manoir où il fit les présentations. Du moins pour Bella car les deux autres sorciers connaissaient déjà la famille d'Harry.

Ridgel prit Bella à part afin de combler ses lacunes en matière de vampires. Ils partirent dans le bureau de ce dernier et y restèrent plus d'une heure.

Harry et le couple de jeunes sorciers en profitèrent pour faire leurs devoirs. Léonardo arriva au moment même où Bella sortait du bureau : tous deux se figèrent lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Bella commença à trembler et gémit plaintivement.

\- Non ! Pas encore.

Harry s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'entoura délicatement de ses bras.

\- Du calme Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée de sauter au cou de Léo tout de suite, mais ne le rejette pas, cela le turait. Comme tu le sais, refuser une âme-soeur tue la créature en question. En tous les cas, je te présente Léonardo Volturi, le frère adoptif de mon père.

\- Je sais mais Edward ….

\- Était un abrutit immature. Que dirais tu de nous montrer tes souvenirs que l'on sache ce qui s'est passé.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Grace à ce que l'on appelle une pensine.

Harry fit apparaitre le récipient en question, Séverus s'approcha de la jeune fille et récupéra doucement les souvenir de cette dernière grâce à sa baguette.

Tous les sorciers se plongèrent dans les souvenirs de Bella et ressortirent peu après, extrêmement choqués par les propos tenus par Edward lors de sa rupture avec l'humaine.

\- Tu sais. fit Harry. Ton histoire me fait penser à une chanson française.

Harry mit en marche son MP3 qui se trouvait sur la chaine HiFi. La voix de Francis Cabrel retentit. Le petit brun faisait la traduction en directe.

 _D'abord vos corps qui se séparent  
T'es seule dans la lumière des phares  
T'entends à chaque fois que tu respires  
Comme un bout de tissu qui se déchire  
Et ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._

 _L'instant d'après le vent se déchaîne  
Les heures s'allongent comme des semaines  
Tu te retrouves seule assise par terre  
À bondir à chaque bruit de portière  
Et ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._

 _Quelque chose vient de tomber  
Sur les lames de ton plancher  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant..._

 _La même nuit que la nuit d'avant  
Les mêmes endroits deux fois trop grands  
T'avances comme dans des couloirs  
Tu t'arranges pour éviter les miroirs  
Mais ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...  
Quelque chose vient de tomber  
Sur les lames de ton plancher  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant...personne... _

_Faudrait que t'arrives à en parler au passé  
Faudrait que t'arrives à ne plus penser à ça  
Faudrait que tu l'oublies à longueur de journée  
Dis-toi qu'il est de l'autre côté du pôle  
Dis-toi surtout qu'il ne reviendra pas  
Et ça fait marrer les oiseaux qui s'envolent  
Les oiseaux qui s'envolent  
Les oiseaux qui s'envolent_

 _Tu comptes les chances qu'il te reste  
Un peu de son parfum sur ta veste  
Tu avais dû confondre les lumières  
D'une étoile et d'un réverbère  
Mais ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._

 _Y a des couples qui se défont  
Sur les lames de ton plafond  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant...personne_

 _Quelque chose vient de tomber  
Sur les lames de ton plancher  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant...personne...  
Y a des couples qui se défont  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
Le même film qui passe _

Bella était surprise, de la justesse avec laquelle la chanson reflètait ses propres sentiments et sa situation émotionnelle. Elle se tourna vers Léonardo.

\- Je ne refuse pas le lien d'âmes-soeurs ... je me sens attirée par vous mais … s'il vous plaît ... peut-on prendre le temps de faire connaissance ?

\- Je ne voyais pas cela autrement, belle demoiselle.

Le portable de Harry sonna soudain, il sourit en voyant le nom du contact.

\- Pronto Nonno.

La conversation dura 2 minutes puis Harry se tourna vers ses amis tout sourire.

\- Un voyage en Angleterre ça vous tente ?

 **/\ /\ /\ /\**

 **Voila ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine si tout avance bien !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour la compagnie !**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plait toujours.**

 **(Ce qui va suivre n'est pas un coup de gueule mais juste une explication)**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas écrivain : je fais des erreurs et j'essaye de les corriger. C'est pour cela que je fais arriver certaines choses après coup.**

 **J'ai oublié de préciser que mes vampires sorciers ne brillent pas au soleil et ils saignent.**

 **Vous me demandez toutes et tous : qui finira avec Harry? Mais si je vous le dis toute suite où est la surprise ?**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **/\ /\ /\ /\**

Chapitre 4

Ridgel regarda son fils surpris.

\- Pourquoi? Ils t'envoient là bas ?

\- Oui. Tom a pris le pouvoir. Il demande à négocier certaines choses en faveur des vampires, mais seulement avec moi.

\- Je comprends mieux. Moi, ça me tente bien.

Ridgel se tourna vers Severus qui acquiesça. Les jeunes américains sautèrent de joie à l'idée de quitter le pays.

\- Par contre, cela va être pendant les fêtes de Yule. grimaça Harry.

\- Cela ne me pose pas de problèmes. fit Angéla.

\- Moi non plus. répondit Ben

\- Les fêtes de Yule ?

\- Oh pardon Bella. Il s'agit de Noël chez les moldus.

\- Je comprends. Je ne pense pas que cela dérangera mon père et puis j'ai toujours voulu voir l'Angleterre.

\- Bien, c'est réglé. Par contre, demandez quand même à vos parents, je ne voudrais pas les fâcher. Yule reste quand même une fête familiale. fit Ridgel

\- Grand-père nous envoie le jet.

\- Dis Harry. Est-il possible, grâce à la magie, de bloquer les dons de certains vampires ? demanda soudain Bella

\- En théorie, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Alice Cullen puisse voir mon avenir. Ils ont voulu quitter ma vie alors hors de question qu'elle puisse voir celle ci à travers ses visions.

\- Oh ! Comme tu veux.

Harry regarda Severus incertain.

\- Oui c'est faisable. Je m'y mets ce soir et Harry te donnera le résultat de mes recherches demain.

Le trio prit congé de la famille Volturi une heure plus tard.

Severus et Harry se retirèrent dans le laboratoire de potion afin de travailler sur la demande de Bella. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit mais finirent par trouver la solution.

Le lendemain Harry présenta un superbe collier en argent avec un pendentif saphir en forme de cygne à Bella.

\- Il est magnifique. Merci beaucoup.

\- Je t'en prie. Mais sache qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de Léonardo.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mon père et moi avons travaillé sur les sorts ainsi que sur la potion de protection mais c'est Léonardo qui nous a fourni ce bijou. Il sert de réceptacle à la potion et au sort.

\- Merci beaucoup Harry. Tu les remercieras pour moi.

Harry lui tendit son portable et composa un numéro.

\- Tiens. Tu va pouvoir le faire par toi même, cela fera plaisir à Léo.

Il s'éloigna en compagnie de Ben et Angéla, afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à Bella.

\- C'est super ce que tu fais pour Bella. fit Angéla. Elle est de nouveau rayonnante.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, la voir si seule et si triste me rappelait ce que j'ai vécu. Bon, trève de sentiments. Vos parents sont d'accord pour le voyage ?

\- Oui pas de soucis pour moi. répondit Angéla. Mon père étant pasteur, c'était, soit je partais, soit je passais ma soirée à l'église pour les messes de noël.

\- Oh. Oui en effet, c'est plus sympa Londres. Et toi Ben ?

\- C'est bon aussi pour moi. Mes parents partent dans ma famille et je préfère voir du pays plutôt que de passer ma soirée à parler de la vie des uns et des autres.

La sonnerie les interrompit. Ils se séparèrent pour aller dans leur classe respective. Bella rejoignit Harry en histoire et lui rendit son portable. Ce dernier vit qu'elle avait le rose au joues et un sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Quoi ? demanda Bella en le voyant faire.

\- Rien. Je suis content pour toi : tu es radieuse.

\- J'ai l'impression de revivre.

Harry acquiesça et ils se concentrèrent sur le discours du professeur.

La matinée passa calmement. A la pause du midi, Harry demanda à Bella si son père était d'accord pour leur voyage.

\- Charlie est d'accord. Il passera les fêtes avec Billy Black et ses amis de la réserve.

\- Tu ne veux pas être avec ton ami Jacob ? demanda Angéla

\- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis la soirée cinéma. S'il ne veut plus me parler ni me voir alors tant pis pour lui. Il n'a pas été si présent que ça pour moi quand j'allais mal. Je suis plus proche de vous que de n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Je suis emphate donc c'est un peu plus facile. fit Harry en haussant les épaules

\- Je ne sais pas pour Angie, quant à moi, tu me changes de Jessica et compagnie. dit Ben

\- C'est vrai, avoir des personnes avec lesquelles on peut parler de nos pouvoirs et qui ne parlent pas des derniers couples formés ou des cancans de la ville,z c'est un vrai soulagement.

\- À ce propos, je ne t'ai jamais demandé Angéla, mais comment as-tu su que j'étais un sorcier dès notre première rencontre ? questionna Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul a avoir un don, Harry. Je suis capable de voir la nature des gens. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que les Cullens étaient des vampires les cours ont confirmés ce que je pressentais.

\- Wouha ! s'étonna Harry. Et toi Ben, une spécificité ?

\- Non, je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit sorcier tout à fait normal soupira théâtralement Ben.

Ils rirent tous, Bella redevint rapidement sérieuse.

\- En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir sortie de ma dépression.

\- Je t'en prie, dirent les trois autres en même temps … et se mirent à pouffer de nouveau.

/

HP/TW

/

Le jour du départ, sorciers, vampires et humaine se rendirent à l'aéroport de Seattle où ils montèrent dans le jet privé des Volturis.

Léonardo s'installa près de Bella et engagea la conversation afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Les sorciers se regroupèrent pour parler du but de ce voyage.

\- Comment comptes tu t'y prendre Harry ? fit Ridgel.

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Je vais d'abord examiner ce que met en place Tom puis, ensuite poser nos conditions, sachant que je ne suis que l'émissaire de grand-père.

\- Cela me semble raisonnable, en effet.

Harry se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Dis moi, Peter … Vous êtes restés en contacte avec lui ?

L'animagus grimaça.

\- Non, pas après sa trahison et la peine de prison que j'ai dû faire par sa faute.

\- Okay. Pourquoi avoir caché votre amitié avec papa ?

\- Cela se résume en un seul nom : Dumbledore. répondit Severus.

\- Le directeur entretenait la haine inter-maison. expliqua Remus. C'est Severus qui a découvert en premier que j'étais un loup.

\- Cela n'a pas été compliqué, j'étais un vampire. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, les vampires et les loups ne se vouent pas une haine ancestrale, expliqua le maître de potions

\- De part notre appartenance aux "ténèbres" nous nous complétons, la présence de Severus rendait mes nuits plus calmes.

\- Se sont ensuite greffés les trois autres énergumènes. précisa Severus en désignant Sirius d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'énergumène ? s'emporta Sirius

\- Non ! Quoi ? nargua le vampire

\- Et c'est reparti ! soupirèrent de concert Remus et Ridgel

Le reste du groupe se mit à rire.

Le voyage se passa calmement, Harry et Remus firent un circuit détaillé des sites les plus importants à voir pour les américains, sachant qu'ils étaient sur place pour quatre ou cinq jours.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent ils furent accueilli par Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback. Remus et son compagnon grimacèrent en les voyant.

\- On reste calme et on ne les provoque pas. Je vous rappelle que leur "maître" nous a invité. annonça calmement Ridgel diplomate

\- Mrs Lestrange, Alpha Greyback. salua poliment Harry.

Les deux sorciers furent surpris.

\- Je ne suis plus le pantin de Dumbledore. expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Bien, si vous permettez Mr Potter ... commença Greyback

\- Snape Volturi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Harry Snape Volturi, c'est ainsi que je me nomme, sourit Harry

\- Nous allons vous accompagner chez le Lord, fit mielleusement Bellatrix

\- Je vais être dans l'obligation de décliner votre proposition car nous avons une moldue parmi nous.

\- Vraiment ? fit Bella en dégainant sa baguette et en menaçant Isabella.

Léonardo commença à grogner, Fenrir (le familier d'Harry) se mit devant Bella en montrant les crocs, les sorcier sortirent également leur baguette à l'exception d'Harry.

\- A moins que vous ne vouliez déclarer une guerre aux vampires, en tuant la compagne d'un des princes Volturi, je vous conseille de ranger votre baguette Mrs Lestrange, fit froidement Ridgel.

Bellatrix rangea sa baguette à contre coeur et Léonardo se détendit. Harry s'approcha de son loup et passa la main dans son pelage.

\- C'est bon Fenrir, tu peux arrêter, calme toi.

Greyback sursauta en entendant le nom du canidé.

\- Comment ...?

\- J'aime beaucoup la mythologie. Quoi de plus approprié pour un loup que le nom du fils loup du dieu Loki ?

\- En effet.

\- Nous logerons au Manoir Prince, si le Lord veut nous joindre. expliqua Severus.

\- Je transmettrai. fit le loup-garou.

\- Pouvez vous également le remercier de son invitation.

\- Ce sera fait jeune Snape.

Les deux mangemorts les saluèrent et transplanèrent, laissant le groupe seul sur le tarmac.

\- Et bien, ça promet, souffla Harry.

\- Ma cousine a toujours eu le sang chaud. fit Sirius.

\- Bonjour la famille ! le plaignit Ben

\- Heureusement, on va avoir Dem et Jane. ajouta Ridgel

Severus créa un portoloin, qui les mena aux abords de la propriété Prince.

\- Bienvenue chez moi !

Le groupe découvrit un petit manoir en granit rose à deux étages. L'édifice comportait une dizaine de chambres répartie dans les deux étages. Le rez-de-chaussée était constitué d'un salon, d'une salle à manger et d'un bureau. Au sous-sol on trouvait la cuisine, un garde manger et bien sûr un laboratoire de potions. Severus les invita à entrer avant d'appeler un elfe de maison.

\- C'est coquet chez toi ! le chambra Sirius.

\- Patmol, ne commence pas ! le prévint Lunard.

Bella sursauta à l'arrivée de la petite créature. Harry lui expliqua ce qu'était un elfe avant que le maître des lieux ne les dispatche dans la demeure. Les jeunes gens furent placés dans les chambres du deuxième étage et les deux couples ainsi que Léonardo au premier.

Un hibou leur annonçant l'arrivée du Lord leur parvint un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

 **/\/\/\**

 **Re**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je fais la différence entre Noël et Yule car je pense que Noël est une fête catholique et donc pas sorcière.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **Avant tout il n'y aura pas Bella, Ben et Angie dans ce chap !**

 **Toujours pas de Cullen mais bonne nouvelle : il y en aura un à la fin du chapitre 6 ^-^ !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Fenice**

 **/\ /\ /\ /\**

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Ben, Angéla, Bella et Léonardo quittèrent le manoir en milieu de matinée afin d'éviter toute rencontre avec Tom.

Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes après le départ du groupe et fut accueilli par Cassi, l'elfe de maison en chef du manoir.

\- Mr Voldemort. Mes maîtres vous attendent dans le salon. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

La petite créature guida ensuite le sorcier au salon.

Dans la pièce, les attendaient le couple de Maraudeur, celui de vampires, Harry et deux autres vampires arrivés dans la nuit : Jane et Demetri.

\- Harry Severus. salua Tom. Messieurs Dames.

\- Tom. répondit Harry.

\- Lord. fit Severus.

Les autres répondirent d'un signe de tête.

\- Je dois dire que je suis surpris, Harry. Je viens seul et toi, tu es entouré de beaucoup de monde.

\- Ce n'est pas de mon fait Tom. Mon grand-père n'est pas très rassuré de me savoir seul à négocier pour la première fois d'où la présence de Ridgel. fit Harry en désignant son père. Les deux gardes vampires sont une obligation pour les membres de la famille royale, dont mes pères et moi même faisons partie. Pour ce qui est de Remus et Sirius je crois qu'ils sont plus curieux de savoir ce que va devenir le monde sorcier britannique qu'autre chose. Maintenant rien ne t'empêchait de venir accompagné.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu es celui qui voulait négocier, à toi l'honneur. fit Harry en désignant un fauteuil.

Le lord prit place et commença à expliquer les changements mis en place. Il annonça que les "créatures" avaient maintenant un statut et étaient aidées.

 _Pour les vampires, des banques de sang sorcières ont été mises en place, les sorciers et sorcières donnent leur sang librement au bénéfice des vampires. Des potions de substitution du sang sont également fournies à bas coût pour ceux qui sont nouvellement transformés et qui doivent se nourrir plus souvent. De même, pour ceux qui souhaitent suivre des études ou travailler dans des lieux très peuplés._

 _Les lycans ont la potion Tue-Loup en libre service et des endroits protégés afin de passer les pleines lune en sécurité. Leur droit au travail est devenu le même que pour les sorciers ainsi que le droit d'avoir un ou des enfant(s)._

 _Une sorte de congrès semblable à l'ONU a été créé. Il comprend toutes les espèces de créatures magiques, et des mages capables de comprendre et traduire les créatures non douées de paroles pour porter leur avis lors de réunions._

 _Azkaban a été jugée barbare. Une équipe d'experts en magie a donc été engagée pour réformer les cellules : des salles pour les animagus ont été créées pour éviter de nouvelles évasions telles que celle de Sirius. Une équipe d'architectes a été engagée pour "aménager" la prison, des ouvriers ont installés des WC et une douche dans chaque cellule. Des lits, ont été installés, pour remplacer les paillasses de paille fine et la couverture avec lesquelles les prisonniers devaient dormir jusqu'alors._

 _Il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs ni d'humains. Des loups garous, doués d'une force et d'une rapidité beaucoup plus importante que les sorciers, ont été jugés plus qualifiés pour s'occuper et retenir des détenus en cas de révoltes._

 _Les Détraqueurs, quant à eux, ont été éradiqués, jugés trop dangereux pour toute la population sorcière. Après tout pour eux une âme est une âme. Leur destruction a donc été votée par le congrès._

 _Pour les nés-moldus, tous détectés à leur naissance, grâce au livre du Ministère, chaque sorcier et sorcière né au Royaume Uni y sera répertorié dès sa venue au monde._

 _Les parents seront donc contactés dans les premiers mois après les naissances, on leur dévoilera l'existence du monde magique. Un employé du ministère sera chargé de contrôler l'éducation des enfants afin d'éviter toute maltraitance, auquel cas, les enfants seront retirés de la famille et la mémoire des parents effacée. L'enfant sera placé dans une famille sorcière._

 _Les enfants nés-moldus sont également intégrés dans la communauté magique beaucoup plus tôt. Des écoles primaires ont été créées pour eux, les demi-sang ainsi que les sang-pur qui veulent y inscrire leurs enfants à la place du traditionnel tuteur._

 _Les cracmols sont également mis à contribution. Ils enseignent dans les écoles primaires, inculquent les coutumes du monde magique. Ils peuvent également travailler sur des postes ne nécessitant pas de forte dose de magie._

 _Les Géant, les Troll, et autres créatures de peu d'intellect ont été placés dans des réserves où l'on s'occupe de leur bien être._

 _Les Licornes, les Phénix, Griffons, les Chimères et les Sombrals sont devenus des espèces protégées. Toute tentative de braconnage se traduit par une peine de prison allant de six mois à un an pour les cas les moins graves et de plus de 5 ans pour les autres, ainsi qu'une lourde amende._

Les sorciers et vampires présents dans la pièce se regardèrent surpris.

\- Lord Voldemort, je suis surpris de ce que vous nous annoncez, fit Ridgel. C'est un grand pas pour les non-sorciers et les créatures magiques.

\- Aro Volturi avait des exigences mais au final, le nouveau gouvernement y répond parfaitement, fit Harry.

\- Donc, vous êtes d'accord pour signer le contrat ? ,fit Tom.

\- A une seule petite condition : laissez vos condamnés à morts aux Volturis. Les sorciers sont très prisés par les vampires.

\- Je verrai cela avec Amélia Bones. Le procès de Dumbledore concernant les préjudices que tu as subis, se tient après demain. Oh ! J'oubliais, j'ai un cadeau pour toi Harry.

Tom se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant une boule de plumes blanches entrer et fondre sur Harry. Celui ci fut surpris de voir Hedwige se frotter à lui.

\- Bonjour ma toute belle, murmura Harry ému en serrant son amie contre lui.

\- Elle était attachée dans la volière de Poudlard, en bonne santé malgré tout.

\- Merci Tom, elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Je signerai, avec Ridgel, les papiers concernant les nouvelles conditions du monde sorcier.

\- Bien Harry.

/HP/TW\

Le jour du procès arriva, Harry, Séverus, Ridgel et le couple de maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Le vaste cachot dans lequel ils entrèrent, était horriblement familier à Harry. Les murs de pierre sombre étaient faiblement éclairés par des torches. Les bancs en gradins qui s'élevaient de chaque côté accueillaient le public, mais face à eux, les sièges les plus hauts étaient occupés par des silhouettes plongées dans l'ombre et parlant à voix basse. Pris de nausée, Harry leva les yeux vers les silhouettes assises face à lui, sur les bancs qui le dominaient. À première vue, ils étaient une cinquantaine, vêtus de robes couleur prune, brodées du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné. Ils le contemplaient de toute leur hauteur, certains avec des expressions austères, d'autres avec une franche curiosité. Les maraudeurs ainsi que Ridgel étaient sous glamour pour éviter qu'on les reconnaisse. Aro avait envoyé Félix pour qu'il soit l'avocat d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier avisa la présence de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione Granger.

Amélia tapa nerveusement du bout des doigts sur son bureau. Le silence régnait dans la salle. La porte s'ouvrit, le prisonnier entra. Albus entra la tête haute, et fut installé sur la chaise munie de chaînes, qui s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de lui.

\- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sorcier directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard , président sorcier du Magenmagot et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers , est accusé de « détournement de fonds et manipulation d'héritage». Lord Potter sera représenté par Maitre Félix plaide l'accusé ? demanda Amélia.

\- Non coupable ! déclara Albus.

\- Vous avez décidé de vous défendre seul, vous parlerez uniquement lorsque je vous donnerai la parole, ordonna Amélia. Première charge «Détournement de fonds».

Félix entra dans la fosse pour plaider.

\- J'appelle le gobelin Ragnock de Gringotts, vous avez la parole, dit Félix.

\- Voici les documents de Gringotts prouvant les détournements d'argent des voûtes Potter, anonça le goblin.

-2.000 gallions par mois pour les Dursley depuis son premier anniversaire, soit 360 000 Gallions,

\- 2500 gallions par an pour la scolarité à Poudlard, soit 10 000 Gallions,

\- 200.000 gallions pour les comptes personnels d'Albus Dumbledore,

\- Depuis cinq ans, 5.000 gallions sont versés par an sur les comptes de la famille Weasley,

\- Depuis quatre ans et demi, des voûtes ont été ouvertes au nom de Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger chacune recevant 2 000 gallions par an,

\- 1 000 gallions par an au Ministre Fudge,

\- 200 gallions par mois à Mrs Figg depuis l'arrivée d'Harry chez les Dursley, soit 36 000 gallions

Mon client n'a jamais reçu de relevé bancaire, ils ont tous été détournés par l'accusé. Toutes les transactions illégales ont été stoppées. Des procédures gobelines sont en cours pour récupérer les sommes prises illégalement. Monsieur Dumbledore n'a jamais eu aucun droit de manipuler ses comptes. L'enfant aurait du être remis au ministère qui aurait étudié le testament des Potter et se serait rendu compte que les parents de Lord Potter étaient encore vivant. La nation gobeline est révoltée par un tel dysfonctionnement.

Des cris indignés éclatèrent dans la salle, les membres du Magenmagot avaient des mines dégoûtées.

\- Vous trouverez aussi une copie du testament des Potter, Lilly Potter refusait que son fils soit placé chez le moldus Dursley. Elle avait nommé des tuteurs : Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin mais aussi Severus Snape. Ses dernières volontés n'ont pas été respectées

\- Merci Maître gobelin. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela Monsieur Dumbledore, demanda Maître Félix.

\- L'enfant Potter était encore en danger à la mort de ses parents. Qui mieux que moi pouvait prendre ces décisions ? Il était tout de même avec la sœur de sa mère, sa tante. Mais Harry en voulait plus … ces pauvres moldu n'ont qu'une maison de banlieue. Quand il à découvert qu'il était un riche sorcier, il s'est rendu compte qu'il aurait pu vivre dans plus de luxe. Voila pourquoi il m'en veut. Sirius Black était un criminel à Azkaban ; quant à Rémus Lupin, tout le monde sait que c'est un loup garou, dit Albus.

\- Faux, cria Félix, pour Sirius Black, vous avez bloqué le dossier pour qu'il n'y ai pas de procès, et pour lui voler son rôle de tuteur. La lycantropie de Remus Lupin n'aurait jamais dû être un problème. Vous vous êtes opposé à la volonté des parents d'Harry, c'est un crime. Et le vol sur ses voûtes est inqualifiable. Je vais vous présenter le souvenir de Lord Potter, et vous montrer les réelles intentions de Dumbledore concernant l'héritage de mon client.

Le vampire versa le souvenir dans la pensine. Les réelles intentions de Dumbledore se révélèrent à tous. Le jury regarda scandalisé.

\- Vous avez la preuve, qu'il voulait voler sa fortune, le dépouiller, le contrôler, le manipuler. Je vous accuse de vol, escroquerie et tromperie, dit Félix.

\- Mensonges, ces personnes sont disparues aujourd'hui, personne d'autre que moi n'aurait pu veiller sur lui, cria Albus. Les parents d'Harry sont morts à leur domicile, le 31 Octobre lors de l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- C'est faux, je demande à Severus Snape et Ridgel Volturi de se lever, dit Félix. Harry Potter est né de l'union de deux vampires.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et avancèrent jusqu'à Albus qui ne put que murmurer « ce n'est pas possible », en état de choc.

\- Oh que oui, ils sont tous les deux vivants, et vous êtes coupable, dit Maître Félix.

Les deux vampires retournèrent s'asseoir satisfaits de leur démonstration.

\- De plus vous saviez que ces Moldus étaient les pires du genre humain. Si vous aviez fait votre devoir, et veillé sur l'enfant que vous aviez placé, vous auriez constaté la maltraitance …. Mais, suis-je bête ! Bien sûr, vous saviez ! Vous aviez placé une Cracmol, Arabelle Figg, pour espionner.

Lord Potter, dés sa première année à Poudlard, vous a demandé de ne pas retourner chez eux. Vous aviez le rapport de Madame Pomfresh.

Félix donna le dossier médical, des 14 premières années d'Harry. Il y avait des photos montrant cicatrices, signes de malnutrition, ecchymoses et traumatismes divers … Elles circulèrent parmi les membres du jury, horrifiés.

\- Non, cela vous convenait très bien qu'il soit maltraité, vous pouviez mieux le manipuler à ses 11 ans. Mais le pire c'est que Lord Potter n'était pas lié à cette famille abjecte.

La salle était atterrée par ces révélations. Potter était un vampire sang pur.

\- J'appelle Harry Snape Volturi, dit Félix.

Harry se leva pour rejoindre Félix. Il raconta la vie chez les Dursley, douze ans de vie dans un placard, très mal nourri, maltraité, servant d'elfe de maison. Il raconta le complot contre lui, la trahison de ses amis, la manipulation. Les intentions du directeur étaient claires : il fallait qu'il disparaisse pour lui usurper son héritage. Chaque année il avait dû subir, à Poudlard, des dangers volontairement déclenchés par le directeur : la quête de la Pierre Philosophale, la chambre des Secrets, les Détraqueurs, la Coupe des trois Sorciers. Harry termina sur ces mots les épaules tremblantes.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans public ainsi que le jury furent émus à l'évocation du calvaire qu'avait vécu Harry. L'émotion était à son comble.

Séverus vint alors rejoindre son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry s'agrippa à lui.

\- Albus Dumbledore, les charges sont accablantes, dit Amélia Bones prenant à son tour la parole

La salle d'audience était plongée dans un silence consterné et atterré.

-Je vais demander aux membres du mangemagot de se prononcer sur le sort de l'accusé. Que ceux qui sont convaincus de sa culpabilité lèvent la main.

Une petite majorité, mais une majorité quand même, leva la main en faveur de la culpabilité de Dumbledore.

\- Albus Dumbledore vous êtes déchu de tous vos privilèges et êtes condamné à 20 ans de prison pour détournement de fonds et non assistance à personne en danger, déclara Amélia tristement.

\- Madame Bones, je suis Myrddin Pandragon, annonça un homme parmi le public. Je représente la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Nous bannissons Albus Dumbledore de son poste de Manitou suprême. Il n'a dorénavant plus aucun pouvoir international.

La séance fut levée, les membres du mangemagot sortirent très perturbés, ne laissant dans le tribunal que les Volturis, Sirius, Remus et le public.

Harry quitta la salle d'audience en compagnie de sa famille. En chemin, ils furent arrêtés par la famille Weasley accompagnée d'Hermione.

\- Harry ! Comment as tu pu dire des choses aussi scandaleuses vis à vis de Dumbledore?

Harry regarda Molly, Ron, Ginny et Hermione de haut en bas avec un air de dégoût.

\- Pour vous c'est Lord Potter, pas Harry ! Nous n'avons pas gardé les hypogriffes ensemble. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, je n'ai dis que la vérité. Et vu les regards horrifiés de certains de vos fils et de votre mari, Mrs Weasley, votre famille n'est pas entièrement compromise. Mr Weasley, voici l'adresse où vous pouvez me joindre si vous le voulez.

Harry tendit un papier au patriarche Weasley avant de continuer son chemin.

Dans le hall, il fut rejoint par Amélia Bones et Tom.

Amélia les conduisit dans le bureau ministériel.

\- Je ne sais pas si Tom vous a expliqué mais nous sommes trois Ministres à prendre les décisions : Tom, Kingsley et moi même. Plus de pouvoir au main d'une seule personne, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Sage décision, il en est de même pour les rois vampires. À deux, il y a toujours des conflits ... alors qu'à trois, il y a une personne qui fait tampon.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Nous avons étudié votre demande et nous l'acceptons.

\- Merci, évidemment, tout vampire se rendant coupable d'homicide volontaire sur la personne d'un sorcier, sera condamné par les nôtres.

\- Je vous en remercie.

Le contrat fut entériné par les trois ministres anglais ainsi que par Ridgel et Harry. Ils sellèrent ensuite l'accord par une poignée de main avant qu'Harry et sa famille ne quittent le ministère.

 **/\ /\ /\ /\**

 **Re !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je considère que Dumbledore a déjà été jugé concernant ses actions contre Tom et ses mensonges vis à vis des anglais.**

 **à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !**

 **Fenice**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello la compagnie !**

 **Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je n'ai pas pu publiée plus tôt car j'ai eu un légé symdrome de la page blanche.**

 **J'avoue avoir eu du mal avec ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **/HPxTW\ /HPxTW\**

Chapitre 6

Harry et ses amis étaient de retour en Amérique. Le jeune homme avait appris par un courrier de Mr Weasley que lui même et les jumeaux étaient aux USA : Mr Weasley, en tant qu'ambassadeur anglais en territoire américain et les jumeaux en tant que un nouveau magasin dans l'allée sorcière de Seattle.

Les cours avaient repris et Bella était de plus en plus proche de Léonardo mais elle restait hantée par les souvenirs d'Edward. Harry dans la confidence lui proposa une sorte de pélerinage dans les lieux qui avaient marqué leur histoire.

\- En fait il n'y en a que deux : la villa et la clairière où il m'a déclaré sa flamme.

\- D'accord, je te propose qu'on y aille à cheval, cela nous fera une bonne balade, en plus il va faire beau, ce week-end.

\- Merci Harry, je n'osais pas y aller toute seule : j'évite la forêt depuis que je me suis perdue.

Le samedi suivant, ils partirent tous les deux, en compagnie de Fenrir et Hedwige sur les sentiers de la forêt bordant le manoir Volturi. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une heure avant d'arriver à la villa où ils mirent pied à terre.

Bella, légèrement terrifiée, s'approcha lentement de la bâtisse. Harry se mit à ses côtés et lui prit doucement la main pour la rassurer.

\- Tu veux entrer ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Elle doit être fermée. fit Bella

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un sorcier ? lui répondit Harry malicieux

\- J'oublie toujours.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte qu'Harry ouvrit d'un "Alomora" parfait. Bella le guida alors à travers le rez-de-chaussée, lui racontant les quelques anecdotes qu'elle avait vécues ici.

Arrivée dans le salon, Bella s'arrêta repensant à sa soirée d'anniversaire.

\- C'est ici que je me suis coupée et que Jasper et Edward se sont battus.

\- Tu lui en veux ?

\- À Jasper ? Non, cela n'a pas dû être évident pour lui de gérer la sensation de soif de 5 autres vampires, en plus de la sienne.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas aisé, j'ai déjà testé en Italie.

\- Et rajoute à cela que mon sang attirait énormément Edward.

\- Tu étais sa "cantante" ?

\- Sa quoi ?

\- Sa chanteuse si tu préfères. Cela veut dire que ton sang "chantait" pour lui, en gros c'était un supplice de Tantale. La logique de toute rencontre entre un vampire et son ou sa chanteur(se) c'est la mort.

\- Oh !

Bella comprenait mieux les réticences de son ex.

\- Pourquoi voulait-il rester avec moi si c'était trop dur pour lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. répondit Harry sérieusement. Du masochisme?

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire. Ils continuèrent leur visite. La maison avait l'air d'avoir été figée dans le temps : tous les objets étaient à leur place. S'il n'y avait pas eu les draps et un peu de poussière, on aurait pu croire que les Cullen étaient juste partis pour la journée.

Le duo arriva à la chambre d'Edward, Bella ouvrit respectueusement la porte.

\- On croirait qu'ils viennent de partir. Il n'a rien emmené, tout est à sa place.

\- Ils doivent avoir l'habitude depuis le temps qu'ils vivent. Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

\- Non, reste, ça va finalement. Je ne ressens rien, c'est bizarre.

\- Pas tant que ça …. Tu as fais ton deuil, je pense.

\- Oui, grâce à toi et aux autres. On y va ?

\- Je te suis, Miss.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la villa, Harry referma la porte avant de rejoindre Bella. Ils remontèrent sur leur chevaux avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois à la recherche de la fameuse clairière.

\- Tu leur en veux à tous ? demanda soudain Harry.

\- Non, pas à Rosalie, ni à Jasper. Ce sont les seuls qui ne m'ont jamais rien promis ou trop approchée. Alice s'est autoproclamée ma meilleure amie, Emmet s'est dit mon grand-frère, Esmée, ma mère de substitution et Carlisle mon deuxième père. Pour autant, cela ne les a pas empêché de m'abandonner sans un "au revoir" ou une explication. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie l'année dernière au risque d'y laisser la leur, lorsque James voulait me tuer. Quelques mois plus tard, ils sont partis sous prétexte qu'Edward voulait que je garde mon humanité.

Bella se tut quelques instant avant de s'emporter.

\- Mais merde ! Il aurait dû me laisser me faire écraser par le van d'Eric, j'aurais surement moins souffert.

\- Pas faux. fit Harry pragmatique. Mais tu n'aurais pas rencontré Léo et là tu aurai perdu beaucoup.

Bella regarda Harry et vit qu'il essayait de garder son sérieux.

\- Oh oui, quelle perte. fit la jeune fille en repensant aux frasques de son compagnon.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau,

\- Que risquent les Cullen, pour m'avoir révélé leur vrai nature ?

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. C'est aux rois de décider, maintenant l'erreur a été réparée par mon arrivée donc je ne sais pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la clairière et ils descendirent de leur monture.

\- Je te propose d'y aller seule, en cas de problème, appelle moi. Je serai un peu plus loin, je vais donner à boire aux chevaux.

\- Bien Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bella avança dans la clairière et tomba à genoux, haletante. À quoi bon aller plus loin ? Rien ne la retenait ici. Rien de plus que les réminiscences. Cet endroit n'avait plus rien de spécial.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'approcha de l'autre côté de la clairière, Bella reconnut Laurent, le vampire noir appartenant au clan de James. Elle se releva rapidement.

\- Bella ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit-il, perplexe, en avançant nonchalamment.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être l'inverse ? Je vis ici. Je vous pensais en Alaska ?

\- Tu as raison, je suis allé là-bas. N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas... Quand j'ai découvert que la maison des Cullen était vide, j'ai cru qu'ils avaient déménagé.

\- C'est bien le cas, fini par confirmer Bella.

\- Hum..., marmonna-t-il. Je suis surpris qu'ils t'aient laissée ici. N'étais-tu pas le chaton favori de l'un des leurs ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, admis-Bella avec une moue sarcastique.

\- Hum..., répéta-t-il, pensif.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe, à Denali, enchaîna Bella d'une voix trop aiguë? D'après Carlisle, vous étiez chez Tanya ?

\- J'aime beaucoup Tanya, finit-il par répondre. Et sa sœur Anna encore plus... Je n'étais encore jamais resté aussi longtemps dans un même endroit. J'en ai apprécié les avantages, la nouveauté. Malheureusement, les restrictions sont dures... Je m'étonne qu'ils parviennent à tenir depuis tant d'années. J'avoue avoir triché, quelquefois, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un coup d'œil complice.

\- Ah, murmura Bella, Jasper connaît également des difficultés avec ça.

\- Vraiment ? lança Laurent, visiblement intéressé. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle ils ont quitté la région ?

\- Victoria vous a-t-elle retrouvé ? demanda Bella, le souffle court et prête à tout pour le distraire d'éventuelles mauvaises intentions.

\- Oui, reconnut-il avec réticence. D'ailleurs, si je suis dans le coin, c'est parce que j'ai accepté de lui rendre service... Elle ne va pas être très contente, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

\- De quoi ? l'invita Bella à poursuivre.

\- De moi, parce que je vais te tuer, expliqua-t-il dans un ronronnement séduisant.

\- Elle tenait à te garder pour elle, continua allègrement Laurent. Tu l'as tellement... contrariée. Je sais, c'est un peu surprenant. Mais comprends que James était son compagnon. Ton Edward l'a éliminé.

\- Elle a estimé plus approprié de te tuer, et non Edward, enchaîna Laurent, insensible à sa réaction. Une vengeance équitable, sans doute. Œil pour œil… ami pour ami. Elle m'a chargé de déblayer le terrain, pour ainsi dire. Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu serais aussi facile à attraper. À la réflexion, son plan n'était pas très solide. Elle n'aura pas la revanche qu'elle souhaitait – après tout, tu ne dois plus beaucoup compter pour lui, puisqu'il t'a abandonnée ici, sans protection.

\- Malheureusement, tu tombes au mauvais moment, Bella. Je ne suis pas ici, dans ces bois, en mission pour Victoria. Je chassais, figure-toi. J'ai soif, et tu dégages un parfum... tout bonnement alléchant. L'odeur sera balayée par les prochaines pluies. Personne ne trouvera ton cadavre. Tu auras disparu, comme tant de milliers d'humains. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Edward songe à moi, en admettant qu'il prenne la peine de mener une enquête. Cela n'a rien de personnel, crois-moi, ce n'est que de la soif.

Laurent cessa de renifler et tourna brutalement la tête vers la gauche. Bella n'osa le quitter du regard, ni suivre son mouvement, puisque, de toute façon, elle était impuissante face à lui. Quand il se mit à reculer, elle fut trop surprise pour éprouver du soulagement.

\- Non..., murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Belle inspecta les alentours, cherchant ce qui avait interrompu le prédateur et prolongé sa vie de quelques secondes. Au premier abord, Bella ne distingua rien et reporta son attention sur Laurent qui s'éloignait de plus en plus vite, les pupilles rivées sur les bois. C'est alors qu'elle la découvrit : une immense silhouette noire qui sortait du couvert des arbres, silencieuse comme une ombre. Le long museau se retroussa, dévoilant des incisives aiguisées comme des poignards. Un feulement sinistre s'échappa de la gueule, roulant dans la clairière comme l'écho lointain du tonnerre. Le fameux ours dont lui avait parlé son père.

Car à distance, n'importe qui aurait prit la bête pour un plantigrade. Quel autre animal était susceptible de mesurer une telle taille et de dégager pareille puissance ? La bête s'avança dans l'herbe haute, se posta à trois mètres de Bella.

Laurent continuait de battre en retraite, et la curiosité de Bella réussit à supplanter son angoisse. Pourquoi ce recul ? Aussi monumental soit-il, le loup n'était qu'un animal. Depuis quand les vampires craignaient- ils les animaux ? Or, Laurent avait peur, ses yeux étaient agrandis de terreur.

Comme pour répondre aux interrogations de Bella, le géant ne fut soudain plus seul. Deux autres colosses de la même espèce surgirent sans bruit dans la clairière et vinrent se flanquer de chaque côté. L'un était gris foncé, l'autre brun ; aucun n'était aussi imposant que le premier. Le gris se planta tout près d'elle, les prunelles fixées sur Laurent. Bella n'eut pas le temps de réagir — déjà, deux bêtes supplémentaires arrivaient, et la meute se déploya en forme de V, tel un vol d'oies sauvages migrant vers le sud. Ce qui signifiait que le dernier spécimen, couleur brun rouille, était à portée de la main de Bella.

Un petit cri lui échappa, et elle sauta en arrière — on n'aurait pu être plus stupide ! Elle se figea aussitôt, s'attendant à ce que le groupe se jette sur elle, la plus faible des deux proies qui s'offraient au groupe. Un bref instant, elle espéra que Laurent allait en finir et se décider à massacrer ces créatures horrifiques — cela devait être si simple, pour lui. Quitte à choisir, elle préférait les vampires — être mangée par des loups était certainement pire. L'animal brun-roux tourna légèrement la tête vers elle en entendant son exclamation. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son regard profond croisa le sien, bien trop intelligent pour une bête sauvage.

Un nouveau grondement émis par le chef de la bande amena le loup rouille à se re-concentrer sur Laurent. Le choc et la peur de ce dernier étaient palpables. Autant Bella comprenait le premier, autant la deuxième la surprenait, et elle fut ébahie lorsque, sans prévenir, il tourna les talons et s'évapora dans la forêt.

En moins d'une seconde, la meute se rua à sa poursuite, traversant la trouée en quelques bonds puissants, grognant et jappant si bruyamment que Bella se boucha les oreilles. Le vacarme s'évanouit avec une rapidité étonnante quand les bêtes eurent disparu dans les sous-bois.

\- Harry ! cria Bella.

Le jeune vampire arriva rapidement, Bella lui expliqua la situation.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas appelé avant ?

\- J'étais tétanisée, désolée.

\- Pas de problème ma belle. Ne le tuez pas, ramenez le ici. Fit calmement Harry.

Bella le regarda surprise et sursauta en voyant les loups revenir tenant fermement le vampire noir. Le loup noir s'approcha d'Harry.

\- C'est pas pour vous embêter mais mon père va vouloir l'interroger.

\- Harry ? fit Bella inquiète.

\- Je peux ? fit Harry en regardant le loup. Elle connait déjà les vampires, elle ne dira rien.

Harry se tourna vers Bella.

\- Tu as devant toi les loups de la Push ; ils ont pour rôle de protéger les humains des méchants vampires.

Les loups grondèrent.

\- Oh ! Ça va les gars si on ne peut même plus plaisanter. Harry regarda Bella. Ils ne sont pas comme Rémus, ils se transforment à volonté et ils l'aident lors des pleines lunes. Le nombre de métamorphes augmente en fonction du nombre de vampire dans les alentours.

\- Sympa, la magie fit Bella.

\- On peut dire ça, bien que leur magie n'est pas semblable à la mienne, elle est plus tribale.

Harry ligota magiquement le vampire noir avant de l'installer sommairement sur son cheval. Il regarda ensuite Bella.

\- En route ? Je pense que la journée a été suffisamment riche en émotion.

\- C'est pas faux, rit Bella

Ils se mirent tous les deux en selle sous l'œil surprit des loups. L'un d'entre eux, le roux, se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de la jeune fille. La monture de Bella renâcla à l'approche de celui ci. Bella reconnu Jacob sous sa forme lupine ; il gémit tristement. Le loup noir partit sous le couvert des arbres avant qu'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années ne revienne dans la clairière.

\- Bella, voici Sam Uley, l'alpha de la meute, présenta Harry.

\- On se connait, fit Bella. C'est lui qui m'a sortie des bois le soir du drame.

\- Bonjour Bella, heureux de te voir en pleine santé.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à certain, répondit Bella en jetant un regard assassin à Jacob.

Sam s'adressa à Bella.

\- Nous t'invitons à notre feu de camp, ce soir. Nous nous réunissons pour parler des coutumes de la tribu et de ses légendes.

Bella regarda Harry incertaine.

\- Pas seule, murmura-t-elle à Harry.

\- Léonardo peut-il venir ? fit ce dernier. C'est son compagnon, il ne voudra pas la laisser seule.

-C'est d'accord.

Jacob gronda mécontent.

\- Oh ! La ferme Jacob ! cria Bella. Tu ne m'a pas parlé depuis décembre. Tu as perdu tes prérogatives d'ami. Harry, on peut-y aller ?

Harry acquiesça et fit avancer son cheval en direction du manoir Volturi, vite suivi par celui de Bella. Lorsqu'ils furent loin des loups, Harry soupira.

\- Pff ! Tu parles de deux chats noirs, toi ! Même pas capablent de passer une journée sans attirer les problèmes.

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous les grondements mécontents de Laurent, toujours installé en travers du cheval d'Harry. Ils accélérèrent l'allure et ils partirent au trot pour rentrer au manoir, ne ménageant pas le prisonnier.

Alertés par Hedwige de l'arrivée d'Harry, Ridgel et Léonardo les attendaient sur les marches de l'entrée. Laurent sursauta de surprise en avisant les princes Volturi.

\- Harry ! Quel exploit as-tu réalisé ?

\- Moi ? Rien ! Par contre, Bella a rencontré un vampire (le jeune homme désigna le dit vampire) et les loups.

Les deux vampires grondèrent, Léonardo s'approcha de sa compagne.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, Harry est arrivé à temps ainsi que les loups.

Bella descendit de sa monture et se blottit contre son vampire. Ridgel regarda Harry.

\- Ton père va hurler.

\- S'il était là, il te dirait qu'il ne hurle pas mais qu'il parle fort.

Ils rirent avant que Léonardo ne redevienne sérieux.

\- On fait quoi de celui-là ?

\- Nous serions en Italie, il perdrait la tête mais j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de le faire.

Léonardo acquiesça, de même que Harry. Le regard plus sadique de Ridgel fit se raidir le prisonnier.

\- Je serais d'avis de le laisser entre les mains de Severus, histoire de savoir ce qui l'amène ici.

Harry descendit de cheval avant que les prince ne s'occupent de Laurent.

\- Je le plaindrais presque, fit Bella en s'approchant du jeune vampire.

\- Oui …. presque.

Le mois de janvier se terminait doucement laissant place à l'effervescence de Février et sa traditionnelle Sait Valentin.

Laurent avait été relâché avec quelques souvenirs en moins et des blessures en plus.

Bella et Léonardo avaient assisté au feu de camp qui s'était clôturé par une violente dispute entre Bella et Jacob, mettant fin à leur amitié.

Léonardo fut officiellement présenté à Charlie comme étant le petit-ami de Bella ; l'accueil, un peu froid au départ, se fit plus chaleureux lorsque le shérif eut compris que le jeune homme ne ferait pas de mal à sa fille.

Tout le groupe se trouvait dans le salon du manoir, il était question du voyage prévu lors des vacances qui commençaient trois jours plus tard. Le portable de Ridgel sonna et pour prendre l'appel il s'isola dans son bureau.

Ridgel revint au bout de quelques minutes, le visage fermé.

\- Un problème ? demanda Séverus

\- Et bien, les armées vampires du Sud posent de plus en plus problème. grimaça Ridgel.

Tous les vampires présents dans la pièce se figèrent.

\- Les volontaires sont réquisitionnés pour aller exterminer l'armée de Maria et celles de ses rivaux ... par mesure de précaution.

\- C'est pas un peu risqué à quelques semaines de la Saint Valentin? demanda Harry

\- Vous fêtez la Saint Valentin ? s'étonna Bella

\- Oui mais elle n'a pas la même signification pour nous que pour la plupart des gens. Pour nous c'est le jour où les amoureux choisissent leur partenaire ou renouvellent leur serment. Ce jour là et les deux jours qui suivent, les liens d'âmes-sœurs sont plus puissant et sensible. Donc il est difficile d'être apte au combat durant cette période.

Bella soufflée par l'explication regarda Léonardo pensive. Le reste du groupe pesait le pour et le contre chacun soupesant sa participation ou non au combat.

\- Harry ? Je souhaiterais que tu ne participe pas au combat, fit doucement Ridgel.

\- Je ne le souhaite pas non plus, je pense avoir eu ma dose de bataille.

\- Je pense aussi, fit Severus.

\- Je propose que nous partions pour Dallas, fit Léonardo. Je garderai les gosses et vous vous occuperez des armées. Je propose que nous passions à Phoénix pour voir la mère de Bella.

Celle ci rougit. Ridgel et Severus approuvèrent.

La première semaine de vacances s'écoula rapidement, Renée était sous le charme de Léonardo.

Harry, Ben et Angela avaient pris deux chambres dans un hôtel de la ville afin de ne pas interférer dans les affaires du couple et de profiter de leur temps libre pour faire du tourisme.

L'armée des Volturi soutenue par une armée de sorciers britanniques avaient mis fin au règne des généraux des armées du Sud, sans trop de perte.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin arriva rapidement. Harry, Ben et Angéla kidnappèrent Bella en dépit des grognements de Léonardo.

\- On te la rend ce soir, fit Harry en partant.

Les filles passèrent la journée au Spa de l'hôtel avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Angéla pour se préparer. Bella ouvrit le carton que son amie lui tendait et rougit en redécouvrant le cadeau que ses amis lui avaient offert à la fête de Yule.

 _Flash Back_

 _Les quatre jeunes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Harry pour que le trio offre un autre cadeau à Bella._

 _Elle ouvrit le carton que ses amis lui tendaient. Elle en sortit un magnifique corset noir en dentelle avec des bretelles ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir noir moulant et de superbes escarpins._

 _Elle reposa le tout brusquement en rougissant._

 _\- Vous êtes fous, je ne peux pas mettre ça !_

 _\- Oh ! On trouvera bien une occasion, fit Harry mutin._

 _\- Et toi ? contre attaqua Bella. Quand trouveras tu chaussure à ton pied ?_

 _\- Quand la magie aura décidé pour moi._

 _Bella rangea précautionneusement son cadeau._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

\- Vous êtes malades.

\- Surement mais c'est pour ton bien.

Angela maquilla Bella lui donnant une petite allure de femme fatale mais sans excès. Elles furent accueillies dans le hall par les sifflements admiratifs des garçons. Léonardo s'approcha de Bella la regardant tendrement.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Bella rougit et se laissa guider vers la discothèque de l'hôtel.

La fête battait son plein, Bella attira Harry sur la piste de danse et se mit à danser de manière sexy. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui dit.

-Continue comme ça et tu vas te faire croquer par Léo.

\- C'est l'objectif recherché, murmura Bella à l'oreille du vampire

Léonardo apparut soudain à leur coté et s'empara de Bella avant de repartir vers leur chambre. Harry retourna vers le reste du groupe hilare. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée les couples retournèrent dans leur chambre pour plus d'intimité. Harry se retrouva seul, heureux malgré tout.

Le lendemain, Harry retrouva Bella à la table du petit déjeuner. Elle avait l'air pétillante.

\- Toi, tu es heureuse.

\- Oui, nous sommes enfin compagnons Léo et moi.

Harry sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Bella, fit soudain un voix.

Bella et Harry se retournèrent pour voir un superbe vampire aux yeux dorés.

\- Jasper !

 **/HPxTW\ /HPxTW\**

 **Re !**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu. C'est un chapitre de transition donc peu d'action mais enfin l'arrivée d'un Cullen !**

 **A une prochaine (quand je ne sais pas encore)**

 **Fenice**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **HP/TW**

 **Chapitre 7**

Harry et Bella regardèrent le vampire stupéfaits.

\- Que fais tu à Phoénix ? demanda Jasper.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles c'est ici qu'habite ma mère. fit froidement Bella. Maintenant la question à 10$ : qu'est ce que TOI tu fais à Phoenix?

\- Je suis venu voir de vieilles connaissances.

\- Ok. Bella était sur ses gardes. Le reste du clan est ici?

\- Non. Je suis seul.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous continuions cette conversation dans la chambre des parents, fit Harry qui assistait silencieusement à la scène.

Lorsque le regard de Jasper croisa celui du jeune homme qui accompagnait Bella, sa partie "vampire" sut qu'elle avait enfin trouvé son âme-soeur.

Bella et Harry se levèrent de table et guidèrent Jasper vers la suite de Severus et Ridgel, qui étaient à Phoénix depuis deux jours. Arrivé dans la chambre, Jasper se crispa en avisant la présence des Volturis.

\- Bella ? Viens avec moi.

Il sentit une vague de calme le parcourir et il se tourna vers le jeune homme brun qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

\- Un empathe? s'étonna t'il.

\- Entre autre chose oui. répondit mystérieusement Harry. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Ridgel et Léonardo Volturi, Mr Cullen ou peut être préféreriez vous Major Whitlock?

\- Juste Jasper Whitlock, j'ai quitté le clan Cullen après ma perte de contrôle devant Bella. Je dois te présenter mes plus plates excuses pour cette réaction. fit il à l'attention de Bella.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'était un mal pour un bien. Cela m'a permis de voir la vrai facette des Cullen.

\- Ils s'en veulent d'être partis, Ed ...

\- Tu peux dire son nom cela ne me touche même plus.

\- Edward s'est exilé je ne sais où, après notre départ. Le reste de la famille me noyait sous le chagrin et la culpabilité. Je suis parti rapidement du clan.

\- Mais Alice et toi ...?

\- N'étions pas compagnon, même pas un couple.

\- Oh je vois, les ragots de Forks et leurs avantages.

\- Oui en effet. Il était plus simple pour nous de nous faire passer pour un couple. Alice est parti en voyage peu après le départ d'Edward.

\- Jasper, je vais peut-être te paraître folle mais je me fiche de la famille Cullen. J'en ai deux autres pour le prix d'une : j'ai renoué avec Charlie et René et j'ai les Volturis qui m'accueilleront lorsque je serai transformée.

\- Tu vas être changée en vampire?!

\- Oui, fit Harry. Pour deux raisons : premièrement à cause de vous, vous lui avez dévoilé notre existance et deuxièmement ...

\- Il s'agit de ma compagne, fit Léonardo.

Jasper regarda Bella ébahi.

\- Un mal pour un bien je te l'ai dit, fit elle.

Il lui sourit.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi. Alors tu es un Volturi, fit Jasper en regardant Harry.

\- Oui. Le seul et pour le moment unique petit fils du seigneur Aro.

Jasper le regarda surpris, Ridgel prit alors la parole.

\- Il s'agit de mon fils et de celui de mon compagnon Séverus. Avant que vous ne le demandiez : oui c'est possible grâce au fait que nous ne sommes pas des vampires normaux.

Jasper fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

\- Nous étions des sorciers avant d'être transformés. Comme les vampires nous gardons l'existance des sorciers secrète.

\- Je vois, fis Jasper. Je vais devoir vous laisser, je suis attendu. Bella? Serais-tu d'accord pour que l'on se revoit ?

\- Bien sûr Jasper.

Le vampire blond salua l'ensemble des vampires présent dans la suite, avant de sortir.

Le reste du groupe entama une discussion relative à la date de la transformation de Bella.

\- Cela va me faire bizarre de me retrouver avec les yeux rouges.

\- Malheureusement c'est le problème de tous les vampires moldus. Après tu peux choisir ton régime alimentaire : soit animal, soit humain ou les sucettes de sang. Apres on peut jeter un sort sur ton collier pour que tes yeux aient une couleur normale et que tu ne brilles pas au soleil, expliqua Harry

\- Merci. Je vais devoir quitter mon père?

\- Non, grâce aux potions tu pourra rester près des humains, même pendant ta phase "nouveau né", c'est plus facile de gérer sa soif, indiqua Ridgel.

Le conversation dura une partie de l'après midi.

Harry s'éclipsa à la tombée de la nuit pour aller se nourrir, en effet, la prison de Phoenix avait libéré un condamné à mort qui devait assurer son repas.

Il était en train de boire le sang de sa victime lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'un vampire dans la ruelle où il s'était réfugié. Il se mit à grogner instinctivement lorsque le vampire s'approcha trop à son goût.

\- Major, je serais toi je ne m'approcherais pas, le petit n'a pas l'air commode.

Harry retira les crocs du cou de sa victime avant de se tourner légèrement vers les intrus.

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas petit, et deuxièmement, je voudrais finir mon repas tranquille.

Il replanta ses dents dans son repas tout en étant conscient de la présence des trois vampires. Excédé, il mit le feu au corps qu il venait de vider puis éparpilla les cendres. Ils se tourna vers Jasper et ses acolytes qui le regardèrent surpris.

\- Non mais sérieusement c'est quoi le problème? Vous n'avez jamais vu un vampire se nourrir depuis le temps?

\- Excuse nous, fit Jasper. Mes amis étaient en train de chasser cet homme.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais il était pour moi.

\- Comment ça? fit la jeune femme.

\- Nous avons des contrats avec toutes les prisons des Etats Unis : tous leurs condamnés à mort ou les détenus avec des peines de plus de 100 ans de prison sont réservés aux vampires qui le souhaitent.

\- Vraiment ? Depuis quand?

\- Depuis une soixantaine d'années. Que vous l'ignoriez ne m'étonne pas. Je ne pense pas que Maria ait pris la peine de vous expliquer les règles vampiriques. Quant à Carlisle il est tellement ancré dans son dégoût qu'il ne l'envisagerait même pas.

\- C'est bon à savoir tout ça, fit le deuxième vampire. Je me présente je suis ...

\- Peter Whitlock et la sublime créature à coté de vous est votre compagne Charlotte.

\- Comment sais tu cela petit ? questionna Peter surpris.

\- Au risque de me répéter : je ne suis pas petit, fit Harry qui détestait ce qualificatif. Pour ce qui est de vous connaitre, j'ai beaucoup étudié l'histoire des vampires et Maria en fait partie. Quant au Major Witlock, une partie de sa vie se trouve dans les livres d'histoire au chapitre "Guerre de Sécession".

Les autres vampires le regardèrent étonnés.

\- Tu as l'air si jeune, remarqua Charlotte.

\- C'est le cas, je n'ai que 17 ans et cela ne fait qu'un an que je suis un vampire. Malgré tout la vie ne m'a pas épargné avant ma transformation, c'est ce qui doit expliquer ma maturité.

Jasper regardait fixement le jeune vampire devant lui. Tout chez ce dernier indiquait qu'il n'était pas aussi fragile que son apparence le laissait croire. Cela renforça l'attraction qu'il éprouvait pour Harry.

\- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir de nouveau avec ton père, si c'est possible?

\- Je vais voir ça.

Harry prit son portable et appela son père. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de converser avec son père en italien. Son appel terminé, il revint vers le trio.

\- C'est bon, il nous attend.

Harry guida ses invités vers l'hôtel où résidait sa famille.

Ridgel et Séverus les attendaient dans le salon de leur suite.

\- Bonsoir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous Messieurs, Dame? demanda Ridgel.

\- A vrai dire, commença Jasper. Je souhaiterais rejoindre les Volturis.

Ridgel le regarda surpris.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Pour plusieurs raisons : j'ai été une grande partie de ma vie dans l'armée, je ne supporte pas le régime alimentaire imposé par les Cullens et pour finir j'avoue etre fasciné par les Volturis. Si Alice ne m'avait pas trouvé à Boston je vous aurais rejoint plus tôt.

\- C'est assez surprenant et intéressant. Je serais fou de refuser, Aro me tuerait.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Charlotte et Peter.

\- Et vous ? Vous voulez nous rejoindre?

\- Oui, fit Peter. On reste avec le Major.

Ridgel acquiesça avant de prendre son portable et de s'éloigner. Il échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de revenir près du groupe.

\- Bienvenue chez les Volturis. Vous êtes affectés à la garde royale.

\- Donc nous partons pour l'Italie, dit Charlotte.

\- Non, vous serez responsables de la garde du prince, qui se trouve à Forks.

\- Bon courage, fit Séverus avec ironie.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jasper perplexe.

\- Les problèmes me collent à la peau, grimaça Harry.

\- Ça va nous pimenter la vie, s'amusa Peter.

Ridgel regardait fixement Jasper.

\- Puis-je vous parler seul à seul un moment?

Jasper acquiesça et les deux vampires sortirent de la pièce sous le regard surpris des autres. Séverus interrogea Harry du regard et celui ci se concentra sur les émotions de son père et de Jasper. Il ne distingua que de l'amusement et de la gène.

Le duo revint dans le salon, Ridgel amusé et le Major embarrassé.

\- Nous rentrons à Forks demain, annonça Ridgel. Avez-vous des affaires à récupérer ?

\- Rien d'irremplaçable, répondit Peter.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à Forks. Harry se trouvait dans les écuries et brossait Ténèbrus le sombral qui l'avait porté jusqu'au ministère lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

Au bout de quelques temps il sentit une présence derrière lui. Ténèbrus ouvrit juste un oeil et, identifiant le nouvel arrivant, referma les yeux pour profiter du massage de la brosse. Harry tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

\- Bonjour, salua t'il.

Jasper répondit d'un signe de tête.

\- Quel animal est-ce ?

\- Un sombral. Ils sont catégorisé comme étant maléfiques à cause de leur apparence et par le fait qu'on ne les voit que lorsque l'on a été confronté à la mort. En réalité ils sont extrêmement fidèles à leur propriétaire.

Jasper regarda le sombral, nostalgique.

\- Cela me manque. souffla t il.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Monter à cheval, je me souviens que j'adorais cela étant humain.

\- Et bien en selle ! fit Harry. Les sombrals n'ont pas peur des vampires.

Harry conduisit Jasper à un box et lui montra son occupant.

\- Voici Deathsythe. Il serait plus qu'heureux de sortir.

\- Merci. Où se trouve son équipement?

\- Nul part : on monte à cru.

Harry retourna près de Ténèbrus et d'un bond monta sur le dos de l'animal, Jasper suivit le mouvement et ils sortirent de l'écurie.

Les Sombrals, heureux de sortir, s'élancèrent au galop à peine à l'air libre. Les deux cavaliers les laissèrent faire improvisant même une course. Ténèbrus gagna d'une légère longueur, son cavalier étant plus léger que Jasper.

Le quatuor déboucha dans une clairière que Jasper reconnut aussitôt.

\- C'est ici que nous jouions au Baseball.

\- Vraiment? Ta famille ne te manque pas trop?

\- Oui et non. Les Cullen n'étaient pas vraiment ma famille. Vois tu, c'était tout le temps à moi de m'adapter à eux et à leur façon de étaient végétariens et ont totalement négligé le fait que pendant mes 50 premières années, je ne me suis nourri exclusivement de sang humain. Ils m'ont peu aidés. A l'arrivée de Bella, ce fut le summum : Edward s'est accroché à elle, c'était sa chanteuse et il n'entendait pas ses pensées.

Ils descendirent de sombral et s'assirent dans l'herbe.

\- Bella t'a pardonné tu sais?

\- Oui, nous en avons parlé ensemble. Je voulais aborder un sujet avec toi mais je sais pas comment le faire.

Harry regarda son compagnon qui avait l'air embarrassé.

\- Voudrais tu évoquer le fait que nous soyons compagnons? demanda t'il innocemment.

Jasper sursauta.

\- Oui, tu le savais?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés le lendemain de la St Valentin. C'est devenue une fête commerciale mais en réalité pour nous, créatures magiques, ce jour, le précédent et le suivant, sont propices à la découverte et à la formation des liens d'âme sœur. Il est plus facile de détecter son compagnon de vie ces jours là.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas. C'est pour cela que tu le prends si bien.

\- J'espérais de tout coeur trouver mon âme sœur. Je pensais devoir attendre longtemps avant de te trouver.

\- Comment ton père a t il su que j'étais ton compagnon ?

\- C'est un copieur, tout comme moi, du coup il a dupliqué le don de Marcus.

\- Comme pour ton empathie ?

\- Non ça c'est naturel.

\- C'est ironique, sachant que je le suis aussi.

\- En effet.

\- Je change de sujet, mais comment allez vous faire pour Bella?

\- Ça va être plus simple que prévu car on s'est fait griller par Charlie.

\- Comment ça?

\- En réalité il s'agit un Cracmol : une personne née de famille de sorcier mais sans pouvoir. Bizarrement il a réussit à nous le cacher. Du coup il sait que nous sommes des vampires. Bella sera transformée pendant les vacance de Pâques.

\- Il le prend si bien que ça ?

\- Oui il sait que sa fille sera heureuse avec son âme sœur. Tu sais chez les sorciers c'est la magie qui choisit la personne qui partagera la vie d'un être magique. Elle façonne ces deux êtres de manière à ce qu'ils se complètent.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis plus calme quand je suis près de toi.

\- Oui entre autre, mais aussi parce que tu acceptes ta nature de vampire. Chose que les Cullen ne font pas, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Être vampire n'est pas une malédiction. Nous sommes au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire et nous avons 10 milliards de proies potentielles qui polluent et saccagent la planète. Cela nous permet de régulariser leurs erreurs.

\- C'est sûr, vu comme ça, admit Jasper.

Il regarda son compagnon, Harry sentant son regard tourna la tête vers lui. Le vampire blond se pencha vers lui et posa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Jasper et approfondit le baiser.

 **HP/TW**

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **La suite est en cours.**

 **Fenice**


	9. Annonce

Hello la compagnie !

Malheureusement il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je place ma fiction en « pause ».  
Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère mais suite à une review particulièrement désagréable et anonyme en plus (j'adore les lâches) je vais voir comment modifier ma fic pour la rendre plus cohérente et lisible.  
Je vais essayer de la terminer avant de continuer à la poster.

À la prochaine

Fenice


End file.
